Christmas spirit
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Artificiel, mercantile, hypocrite… Voilà ce qu'évoquait Noël pour lui. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Cal n'était pas loin d'admettre que ce Noël-ci pourrait bien être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1 Christmas tree

**Titre : **Christmas spirit  
**Auteur : **Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre : **Romance, humour.  
**Résumé :** Artificiel, mercantile, hypocrite… Voilà ce qu'évoquait Noël pour lui. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Cal n'était pas loin d'admettre que ce Noël-ci pourrait bien être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 3, Smoked (3x08). Pas de vrais gros spoilers normalement, plutôt des mentions de perso et évènements.  
**A/N :** Oui, nous sommes en décembre et oui, je dois bien reconnaître qu'une fic de Noël n'est pas l'idée la plus originale que j'ai jamais eu… Je voulais écrire quelque chose de saison et pourtant différent de Nuit de décembre, d'où cette idée de fic en vignette. Chaque chapitre a un thème (très original aussi xD) et décrira un moment de vie de Cal durant le mois de Décembre, la plupart en compagnie de Gillian mais pas toujours.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Christmas tree**

_The perfect Christmas tree? All Christmas trees are perfect! _  
Charles N. Barnard

« Cal, soupira Gillian en lui emboitant le pas. Ce n'est pas négociable, insista-t-elle.  
- Ça tombe bien, lui rétorqua-t-il en entrant dans son bureau, je n'avais absolument aucune intention de négocier.  
- Tu ne peux pas refuser, dit-elle en se postant devant son bureau, bras croisés, mine décidée.  
- Déjà fait, répondit-il en lançant la vidéo apportée par leur dernier client.  
- Cal, c'est une _tradition_.  
- Dûment noté. Ça ne change pas ma décision, pointa-t-il en la fixant. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser visionner la vidéo surveillance de cet hôtel, demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Ce n'est pas fini, lui promit-elle avant de tourner les talons. »

Et s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'avait effectivement pas fini d'en entendre parler. Il secoua la tête avec un désespoir feint. Il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre pourquoi sa collègue s'acharnait ainsi à vouloir inviter l'esprit de Noël dans les bureaux du Lightman Group. Sérieusement, il venait tout juste de réussir à la dissuader de renouveler l'expérience du Secret Santa et il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être parvenu à la convaincre de ne pas lancer les musiques de Noël dès aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était que la première semaine de décembre, songea-t-il en réprimant un frisson, qui sait ce qu'il aurait encore à affronter d'ici la fin de ce maudit mois.

« Vous avez la vidéo ? demanda Loker en entrant sans prendre la peine de frapper.  
- Non, bien sûr, le rétroprojecteur est là juste pour décorer, lui répondit-il sarcastiquement.  
- Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous entamez le dernier mois de l'année avec votre bonne humeur habituelle, observa le jeune homme.  
- Et avec un emploi garanti pour celle à venir, ça risque de ne pas être le cas de tout le monde, menaça Cal en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Que voulait Foster ? demanda Loker sans se laisser démonter.  
- Un sapin, maugréa-t-il tout en pianotant sur son clavier.  
- Un sapin ?  
- Le grand arbre qui pullule dans les rues et les buildings autour de cette période-ci, chaque année, lui répondit-il. Un Sapin, Loker.  
- Je sais ce que c'est, se défendit celui-ci. On va en avoir un ici ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
- Bon sang, pesta Cal, je suis entouré d'idiots. Loker, filez en salle d'enregistrement et isolez les images du réceptionniste. Compris ? demanda-t-il en lui remettant le CD.  
- Yep, approuva celui-ci avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ah, au fait… Foster m'a demandé de vous prévenir que nous n'avions pas de cheminée dans les bureaux. Elle a dit que vous comprendriez, ajouta-t-il.  
- Brillant, répondit Cal en se retenant de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
- Un décodage ? proposa le jeune homme.  
- Hors de mon bureau, lui ordonna-t-il sans prendre la peine de masquer son exaspération. »

Pas de cheminée. Évidemment qu'ils n'avaient pas de cheminée, c'était un immeuble moderne, bon sang. Il avait dans l'idée d'aller lui aussi demander la signification de cette petite charade à son amie mais se retint en avisant la pile de factures accumulées sur son bureau. La paperasse d'abord, soupira-t-il en s'attelant à la tâche. Une activité passionnante dont le tira Torres à peine une heure plus tard, pour son plus grand soulagement.

« Lightman ? demanda celle-ci en toquant contre le cadre de la porte.  
- Quoi, encore ? demanda-t-il en repoussant les papiers empilés devant lui.  
- Je me demandais simplement si nous allions fêter Noël…  
- Si c'est Foster qui vous envoie, menaça-t-il.  
- Non, se défendit la jeune femme. Je pensais simplement proposer quelque chose de moins engagé que les autres, pointa-t-elle en s'avançant.  
- Quels autres ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.  
- Les autres bureaux, entreprises...  
- On ne fait rien, lui apprit-il fermement, je pense que ça correspondra à vos critères, rétorqua-t-il. Juste par pure curiosité, qu'est ce que vous entendiez par _engagé _? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Oh, tout ce côté religieux, expliqua-t-elle d'un air détaché. Le sapin, la crèche…  
- Torres, rendez moi un service, allez répéter ça à Foster, lui enjoignit-il en ouvrant un dossier.  
- D'où mon idée, poursuivit-elle en ignorant son intervention.  
- Je meure d'impatience de l'entendre…  
- Le vingt quatre décembre était la date d'un rite païen à l'origine, pointa-t-elle. Pas besoin de sapin, ni de crèche, sourit-elle en le voyant relever la tête.  
- Quoi alors ?  
- Un épicéa, c'est l'arbre sacré du mois de décembre, pour célébrer le solstice d'hiver, expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement.  
- Torres ?  
- Hum ?  
- Dehors. Maintenant! lui ordonna-t-il en se levant. Et vous serez gentille de dire à ma partenaire que je sais ce qu'est un épicéa, pesta-t-il en lui claquant la porte au nez. »

Un foutu autre nom pour sapin, grogna-t-il en se rasseyant à son bureau. Loker et maintenant Torres, ne manquait plus qu'Anna et Foster aurait recruté la moitié des effectifs dans sa campagne. Une campagne qui, la connaissant, avait déjà un joli sigle et un hymne qu'il craignait de s'entendre déclamer d'une minute à l'autre. Probablement quelque chose de poétique ou de facile à retenir, elle était psychologue après tout et savait les mérites d'un logo bien travaillé. Trouvé, se félicita-t-il en souriant pour lui-même. EDEN. Établissement De l'Esprit de Noël. C'était clair et concis et ça sonnait tout juste assez sirupeux pour coller avec l'ambiance que son amie semblait décidée à installer dans les bureaux.

« Une pensée agréable ? demanda Foster du seuil de la porte. »

Il sursauta légèrement, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Détaillant comme à son habitude et de manière plus ou moins déguisée sa collègue, il trouva l'explication à son arrivée silencieuse alors que son regard quittait ses longues jambes pour se poser sur ses pieds. Nus. Une vue étrangement séduisante, nota-t-il avant de secouer la tête et de la fixer de nouveau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes pas de chaussures ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.  
- Mon numéro d'équilibriste était déjà assez dangereux comme ça sans que je veuille y ajouter la hauteur de mes talons, expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le sofa.  
- Loker s'est finalement pendu ? demanda-t-il.  
- Cal ! Tu pourrais reconnaître qu'il fait des efforts, pointa-t-elle. C'est la période, après tout, ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.  
- Comme tu ne cesses de me le répéter depuis une semaine, rétorqua-t-il en grognant. Et ça n'explique pas ce que tu faisais perchée sur…  
- Une chaise, finit-elle pour lui. J'accrochai une couronne de Noël à la porte, expliqua-t-elle innocemment.  
- Foster…  
- Hum ? »

Il y avait quelque chose de proprement dérangeant à la voir ainsi installée sur son sofa, les pieds remontés sur l'un des cousins et tentant d'adopter l'air innocent avec lequel elle croyait pouvoir le berner. Quelque chose d'intime, jugea-t-il en notant l'éclair de malice dans les yeux de son amie. Secouant la tête, il décida de changer de sujet. Quoique non, le sujet était – et resterait probablement pour le mois à venir – Noël.

« Quelle était cette histoire de cheminée dont parlait Loker ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.  
- Tu ne sais pas ? répondit-t-elle, franchement surprise.  
- Ça me parait évident étant donné que je viens de te poser la question, pointa-t-il.  
- Exact, sourit Gillian. Tu ne te souviens pas, donc.  
- Foster, gronda-t-il.  
- Décembre 2002, répondit celle-ci en tentant de retenir un éclat de rire devant son air déconcerté.  
- 2002… Oh.  
- Oh, en effet, sourit-elle. Tu es resté coincé un certain temps dans cette cheminée, si je me rappelle bien. Et tu y serais encore si je n'étais pas venue à ta rescousse, pointa-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Et j'ai eu le malheur de te promette une faveur à ce moment là, grogna Cal en laissant retomber sa tête sur son bureau. Tu es sûre que tu veux l'utiliser pour _ça _? demanda-t-il avec espoir. Tu pourrais en profiter pour… Je ne sais pas, vider ma carte bancaire une seconde fois dans le magasin de chaussures de ton choix, proposa-t-il.  
- Déjà fait, rétorqua-t-elle en le fixant. Et _ça_, ajouta-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, désigne le sapin et…  
- Et ? demanda-t-il, résigné.  
- Que tu embrasse l'esprit de Noël, compléta-t-elle avec satisfaction. Ça inclus le sapin, les décorations et les comptines, le prévint-elle.  
- Ô joie… »

Embrasser l'Esprit De Noël, au moins ça collait plus ou moins avec ce foutu sigle – EDEN – quoique, connaissant Gillian, ça n'aurait rien d'une promenade de santé. Lui et sa grande bouche… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui promette la faveur de son choix ce décembre là ? Il aurait pu se contenter de la remercier mais non, au lieu de ça il avait fallu qu'il lui laisse cette foutue _carte blanche_. A vrai dire il était plutôt étonné qu'elle ne s'en soit pas servie plus tôt. Probablement l'avait-elle oublié, songea-t-il. Vrai aussi que lorsque Gillian était venu l'aider à s'extirper – douloureusement – de sa cheminée, il avait été trop occupé à expliquer à Emily pourquoi il portait les habits du Père Noël pour vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il avait promis à son amie. C'était le premier Noël que lui et Zoé avaient passé séparés, son ex-femme ayant battu en retraite chez ses parents et préconisé une séparation temporaire. Évidemment ça n'avait pas été évident d'expliquer cela à Emily. L'affaire du Père Noël coincé dans la cheminée avait au moins eu le mérite de distraire la jeune fille des déboires conjugaux de ses parents. Et le faisait encore, songea-t-il en grimaçant au souvenir des nombreux fous rire que déclenchait encore cette scène lorsque Gillian et Emily l'évoquaient sans aucune pitié pour son amour propre froissé.

« Alors ? demanda Gillian en le tirant de ses pensées.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sans grande illusion. Et je n'ai qu'une parole.  
- Parfait, s'extasia son amie. Alors, en route! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.  
- En route ?  
- Nous allons acheter le sapin, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. On aura de la chance s'il en reste, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.  
- S'il en reste, répéta-t-il bêtement. On n'est même pas le 15, pointa-t-il.  
- Cal, vraiment, soupira la psychologue en levant les yeux au ciel. Suis-moi, lui intima-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Comme ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant ses pieds nus.  
- J'ai des chaussures dans la voiture, lui répondit Gillian en haussant les épaules.  
- Où est-ce que tu n'en as pas, maugréa-t-il.  
- Tu sais que je t'entends, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle avec bonne humeur. »

Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et lui tint la porte de l'ascenseur, se demandant dans quoi diable est-ce qu'il était en train de s'engager. Les regards victorieux que Loker et Torres lui lancèrent ne présageaient rien de bon non plus et s'est avec résignation qu'il engagea la voiture dans la circulation quelques minutes plus tard, après que Foster ait attrapé la paire d'escarpins qui avait trouvée – on ne sait comment – son chemin dans le coffre de son véhicule.

Tous deux arrivèrent finalement, sur l'insistance – directives plutôt – de Gillian, au Botanic Garden, l'un des lieux les plus prisés de la capitale. Celui aussi à proximité duquel se tenait l'une des plus importantes ventes de conifères de la ville. S'il trouva peu aisée la tâche de se garer, circuler dans la masse d'acheteurs pressés s'avéra encore plus difficile et s'est essoufflés et après de rudes bousculades qu'ils réussirent enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux quelques rares sapins restant.

Il fut bien obliger de reconnaître que Gillian n'avait pas exagéré, les arbres ayant ostensiblement été pris d'assaut comme le leur fit remarquer le vendeur qui les mena avec une grimace d'excuse vers l'un des derniers arbres potables. Quoique potable était un bien grand mot, reconnut Cal en avisant les branches tordues du sapin. Un large tas d'épines jonchait le sol et il devina que c'est là qu'avaient dû finir celles qui manquaient si cruellement à celui qui semblait destiné à devenir leur arbre de Noël.

« Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, s'excusa le vendeur en désignant la marchandise d'un vague geste.  
- On peut peut-être aller voir ailleurs, proposa Cal devant l'air dépité de son amie.  
- Vous n'en trouverez pas non plus ailleurs, Monsieur, lui fit remarquer l'homme. Passé la première semaine, plus personne n'en a, expliqua-t-il. A moins d'opter pour un de ses vulgaires sapins en plastique, reconnut-il.  
- Absolument pas, intervint Gillian.  
- Ce sera pareil et au moins il aura une meilleure… tenue, pointa-t-il.  
- Non, s'entêta-t-elle. Nous aurons un vrai sapin. C'est une _tradition_, insista-t-elle.  
- Très bien, céda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Nous prenons celui-ci dans ce cas, dit-il au vendeur.  
- Très bon choix, Monsieur, approuva malicieusement celui-ci. »

Si le vendeur parlait de leur absence d'alternative concernant le sapin ou de sa reddition expresse aux arguments de Gillian, Cal n'aurait su dire mais il jugea qu'en effet, il avait bien choisi, particulièrement s'il devait se fier au sourire que son amie arborait alors qu'il réglait l'homme en question. Celui-ci les aida à charger le sapin dans la voiture et Cal se résolut à sacrifier le siège arrière, certain que la résine qui le maculait dorénavant ne partirait pas de sitôt.

« Satisfaite? demanda-t-il finalement en démarrant.  
- Pour le moment, répondit-elle en souriant.  
- Je suis désolé pour le sapin, s'excusa-t-il néanmoins. Si j'avais su qu'ils se vendraient à cette vitesse…  
- Étant donné que j'ai l'occasion de t'entendre admettre avoir tort en contrepartie, ce n'est pas si grave, le taquina-t-elle. Et je suis sûre qu'avec les décorations adéquates, notre arbre de Noël n'aura rien à envier à tous les sapins de Washington. »

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et sourit devant la ferveur de son amie. Il aurait été bien en mal de l'admettre à haute voix, mais peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. _Leur _sapin de Noël. Il y a avait quelque chose d'agréablement rassurant dans cette notion. Un sens de la famille. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il savait bien que la plupart de ses employés ne le considérait pas comme un ami, encore moins comme un proche. Il n'était pas franchement du genre patron paternaliste, après tout. Mais Cal devait bien admettre qu'entre lui, Gillian et les deux affreux il y avait une certaine entente. Torres et Loker avaient beau être une épine dans le pied la plupart du temps, ils n'en restaient pas moins des… ah, souffre-douleurs adéquats, décida Cal en refusant obstinément de leur décerner le titre d'amis.

Une fois la voiture garée dans le parking du Lightman Group, il dut néanmoins admettre qu'il avait peut-être crié victoire un peu trop tôt. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire, jugea-t-il en entendant sa collègue remarquer innocemment qu'il aurait été dommage de ne pas monter le sapin dans les bureaux maintenant qu'ils l'avaient enfin trouvé. Quoique la suggestion de Gillian n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça, reconnut-il, et, avec un peu de chance, les banquettes de sa voiture seraient relativement épargnées par la sève du conifère. Il l'aida donc à extirper l'arbre du véhicule, celui-ci y laissant quelques unes de ses rares aiguilles, et à le charger dans l'ascenseur. Une tâche qui s'avéra difficile, en particulier étant donné la taille de l'arbre. Même une fois rentré dans la cabine, les ajustements ne cessèrent pas pour autant et il laissa un soupir de frustration lui échapper devant l'expertise tout féminine dont pensait faire preuve sa collègue.

« Tu l'as mal rentré, lui reprocha-t-elle alors que la sonnerie désignait leur étage. La porte ne peut même plus s'ouvrir.  
- La faute à qui ? demanda-t-il avec mauvaise foi. Madame _"j'en veux un qui ne soit pas en plastique"_.  
- Un vrai, rectifia-t-elle. Et je persiste à dire que tu ne sais pas… Bon sang, pesta-t-elle alors qu'une branche lui revint dans le bras.  
- Pas quoi, Foster ? demanda-t-il en retenant un sourire. Je t'ai dit qu'on aurait mieux fait de prendre les escaliers. Les lois de la physique sont immuables, le grand ne rentre pas dans le petit, pointa-t-il laconiquement.  
- Cal…  
- Hum ?  
- Aide-moi au lieu de sourire bêtement.  
- Yep. »

Après plusieurs essais infructueux – la perte d'un œil, d'aiguilles, de quelques branches et de sa veste de costume favorite – ils réussirent enfin à extirper l'impossible sapin, et eux avec, de l'ascenseur. Alertés par le bruit, Loker et Torres les attendaient à la sortie avec un sourire digne du chat du Cheshire.

« Ça ne vous ait pas venu à l'idée d'aider ? leur demanda-t-il avec humeur en traînant l'arbre dans le hall.  
- Vous aviez l'air de vous débrouiller parfaitement, pointa Loker. Loin de nous l'idée de déranger, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire grivois.  
- Sapin ou épicéa ? demanda Torres en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son collègue.  
- Sapin, Torres, répondit-il en la mettant au défi de faire une remarque.  
- Semblerait que l'épidémie soit arrivée dans notre immeuble, remarqua Loker en se remémorant leur précédente conversation.  
- Vous n'avez pas du travail ? aboya Cal en le fusillant du regard. »

Le jeune homme rendit finalement les armes et cessa ses irritables remarques sur l'insistance de Torres qui le traîna hors de portée de son patron. Cal se retint de justesse de jurer à haute voix. Sérieusement, Foster était en train de miner les dernières miettes de son autorité.

« Ils étaient pour l'idée d'un sapin aussi, pointa celle-ci en l'aidant à stabiliser l'arbre.  
- Et quand est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression que leur avis comptait ? demanda-t-il.  
- Quoi Cal, le taquina-t-elle, je suis flattée, ça veut dire que le mien a de l'importance.  
- Foster, gronda-t-il. Tu peux être certaine que c'était la dernière fois que je te promettais une carte blanche, pesta-t-il en reculant de quelques pas pour admirer leur… _travail_.  
- Mais pas la dernière fois que je te tirais d'une cheminée ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
- Ça aussi, lui assura-t-il en grimaçant. Maintenant que ce _magnifique _arbre est enfin en place, j'ai une vidéo surveillance à étudier, dit-il en esquissant quelques pas en direction de son bureau.  
- Ce n'est pas fini, l'arrêta Gillian en l'attrapant par le bras.  
- Non ? demanda-t-il en redoutant le pire.  
- C'est un sapin, expliqua-t-elle en le désignant.  
- Je ne suis pas encore sénile, se défendit-il. Je sais ce qu'est un sapin. Ou un _épicéa_, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à son intention.  
- Et sur quoi est-ce que nous nous sommes mis d'accord ?  
- Un sapin, répondit Cal obtusément.  
- Un sapin de Noël, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire. Il manque les décorations, lui souffla-t-elle.  
- Évidemment, soupira-t-il. Les décorations… »

Résigné il se laissa de nouveau entraîner par son amie, cette fois-ci jusqu'au bureau de cette dernière où elle décida de passer en revue les catalogues de décorations en ligne. Cal se retint pour sa part de lui faire remarquer que leurs heures de travail n'étaient pas franchement censées être dédiées à ce genre de tâche et opta à la place pour quelques approbations expertement placées au milieu des explications enthousiastes de Gillian.

Ils convinrent finalement de reporter l'achat des guirlandes et autres _joyeusetés_, un exploit qu'il réussit en arguant qu'il lui faudrait au moins un ou deux jours pour se remettre de la fièvre de Noël dans laquelle elle l'avait traînée toute la matinée durant. Avisant le sourire calculateur de son amie il sut immédiatement qu'il venait juste de lui donner l'opportunité de _préparer _leur prochain voyage dans la masse des acheteurs de décembre. Pauvre de lui…


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas ads

**Titre : **Christmas spirit  
**Auteur : **Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre : **Romance, humour.  
**Résumé :** Artificiel, mercantile, hypocrite… Voilà ce qu'évoquait Noël pour lui. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Cal n'était pas loin d'admettre que ce Noël-ci pourrait bien être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 3, Smoked (3x08). Pas de vrais gros spoilers normalement, plutôt des mentions de perso et évènements.  
**A/N : **Voilà la suite! Un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ça aide vraiment de savoir ce que vous en pensez!**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Christmas Ads**

_Oh look, yet another Christmas TV special! How touching to have the meaning of Christmas brought to us by cola, fast food, and beer... Who'd have ever guessed that product consumption, popular entertainment, and spirituality would mix so harmoniously? _  
Bill Watterson, Calvin & Hobbes

« Ces pubs sont brillantes, remarqua-t-il laconiquement, un peu plus et on pourrait effectivement croire que le Père Noël passe la majeure partie de l'année à mettre du soda en bouteille sur la banquise avec des ours alors que ses rennes s'amusent à jouer aux super-héros en plein New York…  
- Un peu plus de joie et un peu moins de critiques seraient les bienvenues, lui souffla Gillian en lui donnant un coup de coude discret.  
- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Après tout nous sommes en train de regarder un film qui vante les mérites d'une carrière en tant que plus grand méchant de tout les temps. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je m'étonne encore, maugréa-t-il.  
- C'est un dessin animé, Cal, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et c'est un _gentil _méchant, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Tu as une explication encore plus antinomique sous la main, peut-être ? lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Silence, la pub est finie. Profite du film, lui intima Gillian en le repoussant contre le dossier du sofa.  
- Je croyais que c'était un dessin animé, la taquina-t-il.  
- Chut. »

Masquant un sourire, il se laissa faire et reporta son regard sur l'écran. Un gros bonhomme semblait crier des ordres à des petits bonshommes pour le plus grand bonheur des trois enfants rassemblés au pied du sofa et à sa plus grande consternation. Haussant les épaules dans un mouvement qui fit tomber un peu plus la tête de Gillian contre son torse, il décida de suivre le conseil de son amie et de profiter, à défaut du film, de l'après-midi.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours en effet qu'il se retrouvait ainsi à visionner un dessin animé tout en tenant Gillian contre lui. Une position qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas imputer à l'étroitesse du sofa qui, déserté par les enfants, était amplement assez large pour qu'ils en occupent chacun un bout sans entrer en contact. Mais elle en avait apparemment décidé autrement et bien loin de lui l'idée de se plaindre.

« Tu sais, reprit-il après un moment, je n'en reviens pas que la baby-sitter de ta voisine se soit ainsi désistée.  
- Elle a une… rhinite allergique, pointa-t-elle. Ça me semble plutôt prudent qu'elle n'ait pas voulu y exposer les enfants.  
- Hum. Tu sais ce qu'est une rhinite allergique ? lui demanda-t-il l'air de rien.  
- Un rhume, Cal, soupira-t-elle. On est en hiver, les gens tombent malades… Il n'y a pas forcément un mensonge là-dessous, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir d'un rhume des foins en décembre, mais si tu le dis… Après tout, avec le dérèglement climatique, le printemps est peut-être déjà là, conclut-il malicieusement.  
- Tu es vraiment…  
- Adorable ? proposa-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.  
- Irritant, compléta-Gillian en riant légèrement.  
- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. »

Elle grogna une réponse qu'il décida de prendre comme une affirmation et reporta son attention sur le dessin animé. Il avait beau râler pour la forme, il était plutôt reconnaissant à la baby-sitter de Madame Jeffins d'avoir ainsi déserté. Ils étaient censés attaquer l'achat des décorations de Noël aujourd'hui et non visionner _ça_. Lorsqu'il était arrivé un peu plus tôt chez Gillian, il l'avait trouvé prise d'assaut par les trois petits diables, courtoisie de sa voisine lui avait-elle expliqué entre deux cris enfantins, et n'avait pas pu refuser quand elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait rester l'aider.

Cal ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions, il savait qu'il venait simplement de reporter l'inévitable et il était prêt à parier qu'aussitôt madame Jeffins revenue, Gillian s'empresserait de relancer ce qu'il en était venu à surnommer l'opération EDEN. Son enfer personnel, décida-t-il en imaginant l'épopée commerciale qui l'attendait.

Gillian dut d'ailleurs sentir sa réticence lorsque trois heures plus tard – et autant d'attaques à sa personne de la part des diablotins en culottes courtes – madame Jeffins vint les libérer de leur corvée de baby-sitting. Il savait que son amie appréciait les enfants, d'autant plus depuis la perte de Sophie, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement lorsqu'elle jeta un regard désabusé à l'état dans lequel ces derniers avaient laissé son salon.

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est un sticker à l'effigie des Bisounours qui orne ton Rodin, pointa-t-il avec un détachement feint.  
- Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier ton dernier tatouage, lui rétorqua-t-elle avec malice.  
- Tatouage ? reprit-il. Oh bon sang, pesta-t-il en tentant d'effacer l'infâme _Dora _qui ornait dorénavant son avant bras droit. D'où est-ce qu'ils tirent ça ? demanda-t-il avec un regard accusateur à sa collègue.  
- Aucune idée, répondit-elle innocemment. Mais ça ne te dispense pas, le prévint-elle.  
- Je sais, maugréa-t-il en frottant son bras, les décorations… Allons-y, dans ce cas, dit-il, résigné.  
- A vrai dire… »

Il observa Gillian se mordre la lèvre, débattant ostensiblement avec elle-même, avant de jeter un regard en direction des escaliers. Curieux, jugea-t-il en espérant dans le même temps qu'elle reconsidère toute cette histoire de guirlandes.

« Les comptes ne sont pas si bon que ça cette année, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.  
- Et c'est pertinent parce que…  
- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire des économies, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement. Il me reste quelques décorations des années précédentes… Autant les utiliser pour notre sapin.  
- Foster… Et toi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ton sapin ?  
- Pas cette année, répondit-elle en souriant tristement. Alec n'est plus là et l'année dernière… Le sapin était bien trop morose pour que je veuille renouveler l'expérience, finit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Il la fixa un instant et se maudit de ne pas avoir osé la convier à diner le Noël précédent. Il avait été si certain qu'elle le passerait avec ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à l'inviter. Ou plutôt si, amenda-t-il, il y avait pensé – un peu trop sans doute – et il avait simplement sauté sur la première excuse qu'elle lui avait fournie. Cal se promit de ne pas s'y laisser reprendre.

« Je ne peux pas proposer mes décorations, pointa-t-il. Emily a _insisté _pour qu'on installe le sapin le week-end dernier. Je commence à penser que tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle, la taquina-t-il.  
- Par opposition à la tienne ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant. Très bien, direction le grenier dans ce cas, décida-t-elle en s'engageant dans les escaliers. »

Cal lui emboita le pas et il eut vite fait de se retrouver littéralement embourbé dans les _quelques _décorations que Gillian avait déballé. Il ne savait pas d'où elle sortait tous ces cartons mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il y en avait plus qu'assez pour décorer l'immeuble entier du Lightman Group et peut-être mêmes les bureaux voisins. Et parmi la masse de boules de Noël, de petites figurines et autres bonshommes de neige en bois peint, il y avait un impressionnant _tas _– il ne voyait pas d'autre mot – de guirlandes.

« Et voilà, soupira Gillian avec satisfaction en déposant le dernier carton devant lui.  
- Nous allons utiliser tout ça ? demanda-t-il, circonspect.  
- Ce serait un peu trop, même pour moi, reconnut-elle avec bonne humeur. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trier je suppose. Je m'en occupe si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.  
- D'accord, approuva Cal, trop heureux d'échapper à la tâche.  
- Parfait. Tu t'occupe de ça dans ce cas, lui lança-t-elle avant d'attraper le premier carton à sa portée.  
- Ça ?  
- Les guirlandes, Cal, oui. C'est toi qui as dit que tu ne voulais pas trier, pointa-t-elle malicieusement. »

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il venait de se faire avoir. Protestant pour la forme, il suivit l'exemple de Gillian et s'assit à ses côtés, à même le sol, avant de se saisir d'un des bouts – côtés plutôt – du tas de guirlandes qui lui avait été attribué. Il en avait au moins pour la prochaine décennie si elle espérait qu'il démêle tout ça, décida-t-il en tentant de déterminer par quel fil commencer. Franchement, c'était aberrant que personne n'ait songé à inventer une manière de ranger ses foutues guirlandes alors que leurs téléphones portables en étaient presque au point de réchauffer leur nourriture pour eux.

« Emily reste avec toi pour les vacances ? lui demanda Gillian quelques minutes plus tard.  
- Oui. Zoé a réclamé le jour de l'an en revanche, pointa-t-il.  
- Ça ne la dérange pas de ne pas avoir Emily pour Noël ?  
- A moitié, admit-il. Mais je ne lui ais pas vraiment laissé le choix. D'autant plus que les enfants de Roger seront là et je sais qu'Emily ne les apprécie pas tant que ça, remarqua-t-il en grimaçant.  
- C'aurait été l'occasion pour elle de gagner quelques frères et sœurs pourtant, réfléchit Gillian.  
- C'est exactement ce que je lui ais dit.  
- Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ?  
- Qu'elle avait décidé de prendre exemple sur moi et qu'elle avait déjà une seconde famille, grogna-t-il en dénouant une guirlande.  
- Le lycée ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.  
- Le Lightman Group, la corrigea Cal en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Cal, le réprimanda Gillian, j'espère que tu ne compte pas lui faire passer ses vacances enfermée dans ton bureau…  
- Absolument pas, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire. Je l'emmène en voyage.  
- Voyage ?  
- A Londres. »

Le regard surpris que lui lança Gillian le fit sourire un peu plus et il décida qu'après tout s'il devait révéler la raison de ce voyage à quelqu'un ça pouvait aussi bien être elle. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se justifier auprès de son ex-femme, décidant que Zoé ne comprendrait pas l'importance de cette visite. Or c'était un voyage important, de ça il était convaincu, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Emily.

« Ça fait des années qu'Emily me demande de rencontrer son grand père, expliqua-t-il. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour…  
- Tu va voir ton père ? demanda Gillian, étonnée.  
- Par définition, oui, répondit-il en maudissant la formation de psychologue de son amie.  
- Il est au courant ?  
- Évidemment, répondit-il en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il débordait d'enthousiasme à l'idée de notre visite mais je crois qu'il tient vraiment à rencontrer Emily.  
- La dernière fois que tu l'a vu… commença Gillian.  
- Est loin, la coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux faire ça pour Emily, c'est important. Et ça fait à peu près autant d'années que je n'ai pas fleurie la tombe de ma mère, ajouta-t-il en fixant une fissure dans le parquet.  
- Combien de temps comptes-tu y rester ? lui demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras.  
- Quelques jours tout au plus, répondit Cal. Je ne pense pas que nous puissions nous supporter plus que ça, railla-t-il.  
- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier de me ramener du thé cette fois-ci, le menaça-t-elle en souriant.  
- Noté, promit Cal, reconnaissant du changement de sujet.  
- D'ailleurs, réfléchit-elle, que dis-tu d'une tasse ?  
- Excellente idée, je m'en occupe, proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
- Hors de question, tu as des guirlandes à démêler, lui rétorqua Gillian avant de se lever. »

Il réprima un grognement et tenta de dégager une guirlande supplémentaire du tas. A ce rythme il en avait encore pour quelques années, songea-t-il en retirant une boule de Noël prise dans la mêlée. Cal se demanda un instant à quoi ressemblerait la maison de son enfance ce Noël-ci. Son père aurait-il pris la peine de la décorer ? Fêtait-il encore les fêtes de fin d'année ? Des questions qu'il ne s'était pas posé depuis, quoi ? Vingt ans, plus ou moins quelques années. Difficile de dire qu'il envisageait leurs retrouvailles avec joie. Appréhension tout au mieux, décida-t-il. Peut-être même trouverait-il quelques décorations supplémentaires à ramener, songea-t-il en observant Gillian apparaître à la porte du grenier, plateau de thé en main.

« Je pensais, reprit Gillian en se rasseyant à ses côtés.  
- Étonnant, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
- Nous pourrions inviter Ben, poursuivit-elle en ignorant son intervention, pour la soirée de Noël.  
- Je serais curieux de comprendre comment nous sommes passés des décorations, au FBI pour finalement arriver à une soirée de Noël ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu as promis d'embrasser l'esprit de Noël, lui rappela la psychologue. Organiser une soirée en fait partie, pointa-t-elle innocemment.  
- Pour Noël ?  
- Pour le réveillon de Noël, rectifia-t-elle. Les gens seront avec leur famille le 25. Alors ?  
- C'est bizarre, un instant j'ai cru que tu me demandais mon avis, railla-t-il.  
- Non, sourit-elle. Simplement si tu pensais que c'était une bonne idée d'inviter Reynolds.  
- Hum, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit si pressé que ça de me revoir, grimaça Cal en se remémorant les blessures de l'agent.  
- Noël est la période du pardon, pointa son amie. Et je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir venir saluer Loker et Torres. »

Il soupira songeant que pardon ou pas, il serait peut-être de bon goût de convier Reynolds à leur soirée. Après tout l'agent avait travaillé de longs mois avec eux et même lui devait reconnaitre que c'était un peu idiot de couper ainsi les ponts. Tirant un coup sec sur une guirlande lumineuse, il se demanda un instant si l'idée d'une soirée de Noël lui aurait été épargnée pour peu qu'ils aient dévalisé les magasins plutôt que le grenier de Gillian. Pas qu'il veuille changer quoique ce soit, songea-t-il en profitant de la proximité de son amie.

« D'accord, céda-t-il finalement. Mais je refuse d'inviter le maire et toute sa clique ou nos clients, impact marketing ou non, asséna-t-il fermement. Seulement les proches collaborateurs.  
- C'est ce que je pensais, confirma Gillian. Je connais ton amour pour les bureaucrates, sourit-elle.  
- Hum.  
- Très bien, Reynolds, Torres et Loker, proposa-t-elle. Anna, Sarah et Charles aussi peut-être. Ce sera leur premier Noël au Lightman Group, après tout, réfléchit-elle.  
- Simplet, Grincheux, Timide et Atchoum. N'en manque plus que trois et on aura bientôt la panoplie complète, railla-t-il.  
- Propose à Walloski, rétorqua Gillian, irritée par ses remarques, et on aura peut-être la sorcière à défaut des trois nains manquants. »

Sérieusement ? Sérieusement. Elle était sérieuse. Cal n'en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle la conversation avait dérapée. Il était avec _elle_, dans _son _grenier, en train de trier _ses _satanées décorations, pour _leur _foutu sapin et elle lui jetait Walloski à la figure. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, jugeant que ça n'arrangerait probablement pas la situation et se demanda comment diable est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire comprendre que la policière n'était rien d'autre que… Que _quelque chose_ comme l'avait si éloquemment remarqué Emily. Quelque chose par opposition à elle. A tout, lui souffla une petite voix qu'il s'efforça de chasser d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Je croyais que nous n'invitions que les _proches _collaborateurs, rétorqua-t-il avec un détachement feint.  
- Oh, et à qui espère tu faire croire que Walloski ne l'est pas ? demanda Gillian, sans réussir à effacer la pointe de rancune de sa voix.  
- Elle est périphérique, pointa-t-il avec fermeté. Et je suis plutôt sûr que son partenaire s'est enfin décidé à l'inviter à diner pour le réveillon, remarqua-t-il nonchalamment. »

Il réprima un sourire lorsqu'il capta le regard surpris que lui jeta Gillian et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Emily n'avait pas eu tort, son amie croyait bel et bien que lui et la policière se voyaient en dehors du travail. Techniquement c'est ce qu'il faisait, admit-il en repensant aux tuyaux échangés dans les ruelles désaffectées de la ville, mais pas comme elle le croyait.

« Je pense qu'Emily tiendra à venir aussi, dans ce cas, reprit-il.  
- Bien sûr, approuva Gillian avec enthousiasme.  
- Je la mettrais au courant ce soir.  
- Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle l'est déjà.  
- Nous venons juste de décider d'organiser cette satanée soirée, pointa-t-il, comment... Bon sang, grogna-t-il en avisant l'éclair de malice dans les yeux de son amie, je viens juste d'approuver ce que tu avais déjà décidé, n'est ce pas ?  
- Possible, admit-elle avec un léger sourire. Pour ma défense, je tiens à préciser que ça a été décidé dans un esprit démocratique. L'ensemble du staff est d'accord, conclut-elle.  
- Oh, donc je ne fais plus partie du staff ? demanda-t-il en affectant un air blessé. Pas de démocratie pour moi ?  
- Avoue qu'inviter le tyran des lieux à l'isoloir…  
- Malin, Foster, très malin, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Rappelle-moi de me méfier de tes talents d'organisatrice à l'avenir.  
- Ça gâcherait tout l'intérêt de la chose, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. »

Il la fixa un instant, se demandant pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il la laissait s'en tirer aussi facilement alors qu'eusse été Loker, Torres – ou n'importe qui, vraiment – il aurait déjà exigé leur lettre de démission. Il prit une minute de réflexion et se rendit compte que c'était en réalité une question qu'il se posait un peu trop souvent. Plus dérangeant encore que cela était le fait que ne pas avoir de réponse ne le gênait absolument pas. Un fait que son esprit scientifique avait du mal à assimiler. Un fait que son très estimé esprit scientifique imputa à la phase de déni abrupt dans laquelle il se trouvait avant d'occulter aussitôt cette même pensée, car après tout c'était là tout l'intérêt de nier quelque chose.

Secouant la tête tout en se fustigeant pour ses tendances grandissantes à la schizophrénie, Cal tenta avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté – et encore moins de patience, délicatesse et autre niaiseries probablement requises – de dénouer l'une des guirlandes lumineuses du tas. Une tâche rendue difficile par les boules de Noël qui s'étaient emmêlées avec celle-ci. Il soupira avant de les retirer une par une, grimaçant ostensiblement quand il retira trois étoiles fuchsia du lot, suivies de deux flocons de neige rose bonbon – oui, rose – et…

Son esprit scientifique revint soudainement à la charge et lui souffla que si Newton l'avait reconnu, il était proprement impossible pour lui de l'ignorer, phase de déni ou non. Grimaçant un peu plus, Cal retira une pomme de bois rouge foncé de la masse de guirlandes et détortilla la petite ficelle qui servait probablement à l'accrocher au sapin, avant de la tenir devant lui à longueur de bras.

« Oh, tu as retrouvé mes décorations, s'exclama Gillian avec ravissement.  
- Elles sont dans ton grenier, est-ce que ce ne sont pas toutes les tiennes ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Si, admit-elle, mais celle-ci sont spéciales.  
- Des flocons et des figurines de Noël, analysa Cal. Nope, rien de spécial, pointa-t-il laconiquement.  
- Elles sont roses, expliqua-t-elle en tirant à elle les décorations qu'il venait de dénouer de la guirlande. Fais moi passer la pomme aussi, lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Non.  
- Cal ?  
- Est-ce que tu ne retiens que la moitié des contes que tu lis ? lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.  
- Pardon ?  
- Pas de pomme pour toi, Blanche Neige, lui annonça-t-il en plaçant la décoration en bois hors de sa portée. Hors de question que je m'occupe de l'organisation de cette soirée tout seul juste parce que tu auras décidé qu'un petit somme ne serait pas de trop, conclut-il. »

Il esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il vit son amie détourner le regard et quand elle laissa retomber ses cheveux devant son visage il se retint de lui faire remarquer que cette technique ne parvenait à masquer ni la rougeur de ses pommettes, ni le timide sourire qu'elle tentait de retenir. Il finit de démêler l'une des guirlandes et laissa un soupir de satisfaction lui échapper lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait finalement réussit à trouver un moyen de faire comprendre la situation à Gillian. Que ledit moyen soit un conte pour enfant le fit grimacer légèrement avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules, décidant qu'au point où il en était ça ne changeait probablement plus grand-chose.

« Rassure moi, tu ne comptes pas accrocher celles-ci sur notre sapin ? demanda-t-il en désignant les décorations fuchsia étalées sur le sol.  
- Non, je comptais les réserver pour ton bureau, le taquina-t-elle en se passant une main dans le dos.  
- Courbatures ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Hum, nous n'avons pas choisi l'endroit le plus confortable pour tout déballer, nota-t-elle, mais j'avoue que l'idée de tout éparpiller dans mon salon…  
- D'autant plus qu'il est déjà bien décoré, pointa-t-il, autocollants et gribouillis sont des décorations auxquelles on ne pense pas assez souvent, se moqua-t-il gentiment. »

Elle lui frappa gentiment le bras et il en profita pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. L'empêchant de protester, il lui fourra une tasse de thé dans une main avant de se saisir de la sienne et de passer un bras autour des épaules de son amie. Pas la peine qu'ils soient deux à avoir mal au dos, après tout. Simple bon sens scientifique. Il but une gorgée avant de se replonger dans la fastidieuse tâche qui lui avait été allouée. Alors qu'il dégageait une ribambelle de luminions du tas, il jura que le premier qui osait critiquer leurs décorations aurait à faire à lui. Songeant que ce serait probablement Loker qui s'y collerait, il décida qu'il serait également sage pour lui – son autorité, sa fierté et sa réputation – de taire qu'il avait en vérité passé une après-midi entière à trier lesdites décorations à même le sol du grenier de Gillian.

C'était idiot, décida-t-il en sentant un sourire se frayer malgré tout un chemin sur ses lèvres. Ils avaient probablement l'air de la parfaite pub de Noël ainsi installés : elle appuyé contre lui tout en triant des décorations et lui tentant de ne pas renverser sa tasse de thé tout en démêlant des guirlandes à l'aide de la main – et du bras – qui n'était pas autour des épaules de son amie. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il dut reconnaitre que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Bien au contraire.


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas trip

**Titre : **Christmas spirit  
**Auteur : **Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Romance, humour.  
**Résumé :** Artificiel, mercantile, hypocrite… Voilà ce qu'évoquait Noël pour lui. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Cal n'était pas loin d'admettre que ce Noël-ci pourrait bien être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie.  
**Saison/Spoiler : **Saison 3, Smoked (3x08). Pas de vrais gros spoilers normalement, plutôt des mentions de perso et évènements.  
**A/N:** Pour répondre à Loulou, dans le chapitre précédent, le lien entre le conte (Blanche Neige) et la fic vient simplement du fait que Cal surnomme ses employés du nom de quelques uns des 7 nains, Gillian pour sa part affuble Walloski du rôle de la méchante Reine, d'où le parallèle avec la pomme lorsque Cal en découvre une dans les décorations, en empêchant Gillian de s'en saisir il la désigne plus ou moins comme la "princesse" de l'histoire (par opposition à Walloski donc). J'espère que c'est un peu plus clair comme ça^^  
Concernant ce chapitre, il sera centré autour d'Emily, de Cal et du père de Cal. Pour ce dernier, son perso est complétement inventé puisqu'on a zéro info sur lui dans la série à part une vague promesse de Cal à sa fille lui disant qu'elle le rencontrera un jour.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Christmas trip**

_Santa Claus has the right idea. Visit people once a year._  
Victor Borge

« Papa ! cria Emily. Dépêche-toi, l'avion n'est que dans deux heures!  
- Emily, où sont ses foutues clefs ? demanda-t-il du haut des escaliers.  
- Aucune idée, lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu te rappelle bien, tu me les as confisqué le mois dernier, pointa-t-elle.  
- Ah, trouvé, s'écria Cal en la rejoignant. Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Dix-sept heures, dit-elle en le poussant vers le garage. Et l'aéroport sera probablement bondé, on aura de la chance si l'on arrive à temps, ajouta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.  
- Autant rester ici dans ce cas, proposa-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Papa !  
- Je plaisante, céda Cal en levant les mains. Met ta ceinture, lui ordonna-t-il en s'installant au volant. »

Il retint un soupir devant l'enthousiasme exubérant de sa fille et se maudit pour son propre retard. Il lui avait fallu plus de temps que prévu pour faire ses bagages – au dernier moment – et s'il avait ostensiblement espéré être trop retardé pour pouvoir attraper leur avion, Emily avait vu clair dans son jeu et il était maintenant contraint de traverser Washington aussi vite que possible. Ce qui n'était clairement pas à une grande vitesse, reconnut-il en jetant un coup d'œil au compteur. Cinquante kilomètres à l'heure. Sur l'autoroute. Rien de très étonnant que l'axe principal menant à l'aéroport international de Dulles soit ainsi encombré le premier jour des vacances de Noël. A ce rythme là, il avait peut-être encore une chance d'y échapper, espéra-t-il en avisant la file ininterrompue de véhicules qui s'étendait devant eux.

« On n'y sera jamais à temps, se plaignit sa fille.  
- Si seulement, grogna-t-il en doublant un van.  
- Là-bas ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège. Prends la sortie, je connais un raccourci.  
- Un raccourci plus rapide qu'une ligne droite jusqu'à l'aéroport ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.  
- Plus rapide qu'une ligne droite encombrée, oui, répondit Emily en levant les yeux au ciel. Quoique d'après les dires de Gillian, j'avais cru comprendre que tu étais un adepte des _détours_, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Fille de ton père, pesta-t-il en prenant la sortie désignée. »

Un léger éclat de rire lui répondit et il se demanda pourquoi diable sa fille était si excitée à l'idée de leur voyage. Il l'avait déjà emmené au Royaume-Uni à de multiples reprises, en grande partie pour tenter d'empêcher l'inévitable : que l'argot américain face son entrée dans sa propre famille. Et quelle entrée fracassante, pensa-t-il en se remémorant rapidement les expressions favorites d'Emily. Un point sur lequel son propre père ne se gênerait pas pour commenter, songea-t-il en grimaçant. Quoique étant donné l'impatience de sa fille à rencontrer _enfin _son grand père, il n'était pas certain qu'aucune des remarques que celui-ci puisse faire ne parvienne à tempérer son enthousiasme.

Advienne que pourra, décida-t-il en garant la voiture à peine une demi-heure plus tard sur le parking de l'aéroport. Ils s'engagèrent peu après dans la file menant tout droit au comptoir d'enregistrement et ses derniers espoirs de rester sur le sol américain s'envolèrent devant l'efficacité méthodique avec laquelle les agents de la compagnie aérienne géraient les voyageurs.

Une efficacité grâce à laquelle ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sagement enfoncés dans leur siège, moins d'une heure plus tard. La voix claire d'une hôtesse s'éleva dans le cockpit pour leur annoncer que la neige ne tombait que par intermittence et que leur vol ne devrait pas être retardé. Même le temps était contre lui, soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par le hublot.

« Combien de temps jusqu'à Londres ? lui demanda Emily après que l'avion ait décollé.  
- Un peu plus de dix heures, répondit-il. Profites en pour dormir, nous aurons une longue journée demain.  
- Hum. Tu ne l'as vraiment pas revu depuis… Tu sais ?  
- Vraiment, confirma-t-il en fixant le dossier du siège devant lui.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment pour avoir cette conversation ? lui demanda-t-il en retenant un soupir.  
- Ça l'est, confirma-t-elle, étant donné que tu as refusé de répondre à mes questions toute la semaine… Alors ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que… depuis que ma mère est morte, reconnut-il en déglutissant difficilement.  
- Il sait que j'existe ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension.  
- Évidemment, Em, la rassura-t-il en la fixant sérieusement. Il a toujours été un homme difficile à satisfaire, rien de ce que je pouvais accomplir n'était jamais assez bien pour lui, expliqua-t-il. Crois-moi, lorsque tu es née, la première chose que j'ai fait c'est de le mettre au courant de la plus grande fierté de ma vie, promit-il, malgré nos différents.  
- Tu lui en veux, observa sa fille.  
- Oui, admit-il. Au moins autant qu'il m'en veut.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'étais parti.  
- Je croyais que tu étais resté à Londres jusqu'à tes vingt-deux ans.  
- C'est le cas, répondit Cal. Mais j'ai rapidement quitté la maison familiale pour m'installer sur le campus. Les allers-retours me prenaient trop de temps.  
- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'en veut, remarqua Emily.  
- D'après lui, c'est ce qui a précipité la dépression de ma mère.  
- Oh.  
- Oui, oh, reprit-il en laissant sa tête retomber contre le dossier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne te tiendra pas rigueur de mes erreurs, lui assura-t-il. Dors, maintenant.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il t'en tienne encore rigueur, tenta de le rassurer sa fille. Il nous a invités après tout, pointa-t-elle en fermant les yeux. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se défaire de la boule d'angoisse qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la veille. _Invités_. Pas vraiment, il s'était invité plutôt, mais ça il ne comptait pas le dire à Emily. Il était même plutôt étonné de la facilité avec laquelle son père avait accepté, réfléchit-il. Certes, le coup de fil qu'ils avaient échangé avait été concis au possible et aucunes des fioritures de Noël dont Gillian était si friande n'avaient trouvé sa place dans la conversation, mais Ian Lightman avait été _cordial_. Un mot que Cal n'avait pas associé à son père depuis plus de quinze ans.

Évidemment, lorsqu'il avait fait part de la visite à sa fille, Emily avait été extatique, s'empressant de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas trop tôt et que, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait croire, elle comptait bien rencontrer son grand père paternel avant ses vingt ans. Il s'était pour sa part contenté de maugréer quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à « il y a une raison à ça » mais devant le regard enthousiaste de la jeune fille – jeune femme, se corrigea-t-il en se rappelant les mots de Foster – il avait capitulé. Elle pensait que c'était une visite de courtoisie, l'occasion de panser de vieilles blessures, tout ça au nom de la fameuse trêve de Noël. Il ne l'avait pas détrompé.

Mais s'il se rendait à la maison familiale, se résolvant à remettre les pieds dans le petit cottage que ses parents avaient acheté en périphérie de Londres il y de si lointaines années de cela, ce n'était pas pour se rabibocher avec son père. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait récupérer. Plusieurs choses en vérité, amenda-t-il en lançant un regard à sa fille, à présent endormie. Et si cette dernière pouvait en profiter pour rencontrer son grand-père, c'était un bonus. Il savait que celui-ci leur réserverait un accueil cordial et civil, au moins pour Emily si ce n'est pour lui. Ian Lightman était après tout un officier. Un officier gentleman, l'aurait-il d'ailleurs repris. Ou l'avait été, du moins.

Cal réprima un grognement et se laissa aller à reconsidérer les raisons de ce voyage impromptu. La principale, celle qu'il avait bien voulu dévoiler à son père, était Emily. Bien sûr, il voulait qu'elle puisse rencontrer son grand père, comme elle le lui avait demandé tant de fois les précédentes années, mais il y avait aussi et surtout le fait qu'il veuille récupérer quelque chose qui revenait de droit à sa fille. Un héritage familial qui avait appartenu à sa mère et la mère de sa mère avant ça. Ce n'était pas grand-chose et probablement trop démodé pour qu'Emily songe jamais à le porter mais il aurait au moins la satisfaction de savoir que l'objet en question resterait dans la famille et dans les mains de sa fille. Comme il le devait.

L'annonce de l'atterrissage le sortit de ses pensées et il sentit Emily s'étirer à ses côtés. Il grogna en faisant rouler ses épaules dans l'espace confiné qui lui avait été alloué, songeant que les dix heures de vol consécutives faisaient certainement partie des raisons pour lesquelles il limitait ses déplacements au Royaume-Uni. Il tenta de chasser sa fatigue en se passant une main sur le visage et laissa le bavardage d'Emily finir de le réveiller complètement.

Une fois l'avion posé, ils eurent vite fait de récupérer leurs bagages et il ne leur fallut pas plus de deux heures pour rejoindre leur destination. Un trajet au bout duquel il dut reconnaître à contre cœur que sa fille avait beau avoir été plusieurs fois à Londres, elle était à chaque fois aussi excitée que le premier touriste venu. Et oui, ça incluait – à sa plus grande consternation – un enthousiasme immodéré à chaque fois que cette foutue annonce de métro retentissait. Soupirant avec bonne humeur, il se chargea de mener le chemin jusqu'à la petite banlieue dans laquelle résidait son père.

« Il n'a jamais songé à déménager ? lui demanda finalement Emily alors qu'ils parcouraient les derniers mètres les séparant encore de la petite bâtisse.  
- Apparemment non, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet dont nous avons jamais prit la peine de parler, lui fit-il remarquer.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi ? Je vis de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, je pense que ça correspond plutôt bien à la notion de déménagement, railla-t-il sur un ton bien trop léger pour être naturel.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira sa fille.  
- Exprime-toi clairement dans ce cas, lui enjoignit-il. Excuse-moi, Em, s'empressa-t-il de se rattraper en avisant le regard blessé que lui jeta sa fille. C'est juste…  
- Les souvenirs, compléta-t-elle pour lui avec un sourire compatissant.  
- Oui, admit-il. Mais je suis heureux que tu puisses voir la maison dans laquelle j'ai grandi et pour ça je suppose que je devrais lui être reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir vendue.  
- Papa ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'ils venaient de passer le dernier virage. Si c'est celle-ci, dit-elle en désignant la plus colorée des maisons, je ne veux plus jamais quitter Londres !  
- Ça va faire de la peine à ta mère, pointa-t-il mi-figue, mi-raisin. Et à Foster. Tes amis probablement aussi et quel était son nom, déjà ? Dick, Brick ? demanda-t-il malicieusement. Mais oui, c'est celle-ci, confirma-t-il sans masquer sa satisfaction.  
- Rick, papa, le reprit Emily en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle est magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la barricade de bois blanc.  
- Elle l'est, reconnut-il en ouvrant pour elle le petit portillon. »

Le trajet jusqu'au seuil de la maison lui parut surréel et ce n'est pas avant d'entendre Emily toquer contre l'imposante porte de bois que la réalité le heurta. Il allait revoir son père. Son père. L'homme qui l'avait élevé. L'homme qu'il avait si longtemps tenu pour responsable de la mort de sa mère. Il prit une respiration tremblante et observa, interdit, la porte s'ouvrir lentement et révéler la silhouette d'Ian Lightman.

Cal songea que ses traits reflétaient probablement la même surprise mêlée d'appréhension que ceux de son père. Il laissa son regard le parcourir, notant les cheveux blancs et le début de calvitie qui remplaçaient la tignasse brune dont il se souvenait, notant également qu'en dehors du poids des années, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ian Lightman était aujourd'hui encore vêtu de la même chemise blanche et du même blazer bleu marine dont il ne semblait jamais se départir. Et aujourd'hui encore il y avait dans sa stature la superbe de l'officier et l'autorité du gradé. Mais il y avait aussi la lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux, l'éclat d'espoir et la pointe de fierté quand il laissa son regard passer de son fils à sa petite-fille. L'occasion pour Cal de se reprendre, tentant d'effacer son malaise d'un raclement de gorge.

« Père, le salua-t-il finalement. Je te présente Emily. Emily, voici mon père, Ian Lightman.  
- Enchanté, jeune fille, l'accueillit celui-ci en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. J'attends ce moment depuis de nombreuses années, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard perçant à son fils.  
- Moi aussi, admit Emily en s'approchant.  
- Allons, entrez, leur enjoignit-il. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Il neigeait quand nous sommes partis, il pleuvait quand nous sommes arrivés, répondit Cal. Jusque là, rien d'anormal.  
- En effet, approuva Ian en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer. Venez poser vos affaires. J'ai préparé ton ancienne chambre, pointa-t-il, ainsi que le sofa.  
- Je vais m'occuper des sacs dans ce cas, répondit Cal, je suis sûr qu'Emily aimerait un tour des lieux, pointa-t-il en désignant le regard curieux que sa fille posait sur le hall d'entrée.  
- Bien sûr, approuva son père. Allons-y, par ici, jeune fille. »

Il observa Emily emboiter le pas à son grand père et retint un sourire lorsqu'il l'entendit commencer à assener le vieil homme de questions. Il laissa pour sa part son propre sac à l'entrée, songeant qu'il irait le déposer au salon plus tard, et grimpa rapidement les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre pour y déposer les affaires de sa fille. Le fait que son propre père ne l'ait pas salué ne le gêna pas outre mesure. Il pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir, après tout l'on n'effaçait pas plus de quinze années de silence aussi simplement.

Cal passa la porte qui menait à la chambre de ses parents, de son père, rectifia-t-il, ainsi que la petite bibliothèque dont ils disposaient, se promettant au passage d'aller y faire un tour. Il arriva au bout du petit couloir et à la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Déjà entrouverte, il n'eut qu'à la pousser légèrement pour que la pièce se dessine devant lui, inchangée. Il s'était attendu à des cartons, à une pellicule de poussière, voir-même à découvrir que la salle avait été réaménagée en une chambre d'ami, mais non. Là encore, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il s'avança, lâchant le sac d'Emily près de la porte, et laissa sa main parcourir les étagères encore ornées des multiples bibelots – miniatures de voitures et statuettes à l'effigie des chanteurs de l'époque – qu'il avait accumulés durant sa jeunesse.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour un fan de Pink Floyd, remarqua Emily depuis l'embrasure de la porte.  
- Tu n'as aucune idée de la rareté de ce poster, se défendit Cal. Tu as déjà épuisé ton grand père ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Non, il a dit qu'il s'attaquait au repas pendant que nous nous rafraichissions, expliqua-t-elle. Il est bientôt midi.  
- Alors va, au lieu de te moquer des goûts musicaux de ton père, la taquina-t-il. Et habille toi chaudement, nous irons en centre-ville cette après-midi.  
- Faire les boutiques ? demanda Emily avec espoir.  
- Je devrais probablement prévenir mon banquier dans ce cas, réfléchit-il. Il doit friser la crise cardiaque chaque fois que toi ou Foster approchez de ma carte bancaire, remarqua-t-il laconiquement.  
- Et l'économie mondiale te remercie, lui rétorqua sa fille. Je te retrouve en bas ?  
- Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, la rassura-t-il, prends ton temps. »

Abandonnant son ancienne chambre à Emily, il rejoint le salon où son père l'attendait. Assis dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui encadraient l'âtre, celui-ci tenait un verre de brandy dans une main, le Times dans l'autre. La scène, à la fois si familière et si étrangère, lui vola un battement de cœur et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver sa voix.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? demanda-t-il finalement en désignant le journal.  
- Des étudiants chahutent la famille royale, répondit son père. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire, admit-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
- Ah. En parlant de ça, je pense emmener Emily en ville cette après-midi.  
- Buckingham Palace ? demanda Ian en haussant un sourcil.  
- Elle aime aller se balader à Saint James Park après une après-midi de shopping, expliqua Cal en haussant les épaules.  
- Et bien appelle-la, dans ce cas, lui enjoignit-il. Le dîner est prêt et je ne voudrais pas me mettre entre une jeune femme et sa séance de shopping londonien, conclut-il avec un sourire. »

Quelque peu décontenancé par la discussion facile de son père, Cal se chargea de mettre le couvert en attendant que sa fille descende. Son étonnement ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là et il assista au repas comme l'on assiste à un tour de magie, en cherchant désespérément le piège. Il s'avéra qu'il n'y en avait aucun et il dut se résoudre à manger ses haricots tout en écoutant la conversation ardemment menée par son père et à laquelle Emily se fit un plaisir de participer, le premier éclairant la jeune fille, et ce malgré ses propres protestations, sur la jeunesse de son père.

A sa plus grande consternation et contre tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, lui et sa fierté réussirent finalement à survivre à ce repas et lorsqu'il prit le chemin du centre ville en compagnie de sa fille, la conversation de cette dernière était focalisée sur son grand-père. Emily semblait l'apprécier grandement et il dut bien admettre qu'il ne savait trop comment réagir à cette situation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son père et sa fille s'entendent aussi bien, aussi vite, tout comme il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le vieil homme lui adresse la parole, encore moins aussi cordialement qu'il l'avait fait. Qui sait, peut-être avait-il reçu un coup de fil anonyme lui vantant les mérites d'une trêve de Noël. Cal espérait juste pour lui qu'il n'avait pas eu à endurer le même sermon que celui auquel l'avait soumis Gillian. Le souvenir de leur conversation amena un sourire sur ses lèvres et il se rappela à la même occasion le thé qu'il lui avait promis.

« Par ici, intervint-il en traînant Emily hors d'Oxford Street.  
- Pourquoi ? gémit celle-ci. Je n'ai pas fini tous les magasins, pointa-t-elle.  
- Si tu comptes visiter chaque boutique londonienne, tu devras m'abandonner derrière, la prévint-il sérieusement.  
- Où va-t-on ? soupira celle-ci avec bonne humeur.  
- Un peu plus loin, expliqua-t-il. Tu ne comptais pas quitter Londres sans quelques sachets de thé ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.  
- Bien sûr que non, sourit Emily, je suis simplement heureuse de ne pas avoir eut à te le rappeler, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je sais que Gillian voulait du thé et…  
- Quand est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? demanda Cal d'un air suspicieux.  
- Lorsque nous avons commencé à discuter de la soirée de Noël, bien sûr, lui répondit Emily avec une innocence toute feinte.  
- Evidemment, maugréa Cal.  
- Et étant donné que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à oublier quand quelqu'un te demande de ramener quelque chose… Disons que Gillian m'a chargé de te le rappeler.  
- Et bien voilà, tu n'auras pas à le faire, lui rétorqua Cal avec fierté.  
- En effet, admit sa fille. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as une mémoire sélective, le taquina-t-elle. »

Sincèrement, il n'était pas sûr de ses chances de survie si Gillian et Emily commençaient ainsi à se liguer contre lui. D'accord, liguer était un bien grand mot, mais l'intention était la même. Après tout il avait déjà donné son autorisation pour un sapin, une soirée de Noël, une virée de shopping et qui sait ce qui l'attendait… Entrant dans la petite boutique à la devanture bleue mer, il décida de se concentrer pour l'instant sur la tâche qui l'attendait. Il passa rapidement les étagères en revue et se dirigea sans hésitation vers les thés que Gillian appréciait le plus. Plutôt satisfait d'avoir ainsi expédié ses achats, il paya et rejoint Emily devant le magasin à temps pour se heurter à la diatribe que celle-ci semblait avoir préparé en son absence.

« C'est tout ? lui demanda celle-ci sur le seuil de la boutique.  
- C'est ce que Gillian m'a demandé, répondit-il, pris au dépourvu. J'en ai pris un peu pour nous également, la rassura-t-elle.  
- Papa, soupira Emily.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en écartant les bras.  
- Tu ne peux pas offrir seulement du thé à Gillian pour Noël, lui expliqua-t-elle du ton patient que l'on réserve habituellement aux jeunes enfants.  
- Et qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà un cadeau caché quelque part ? demanda Cal en penchant la tête.  
- Tu en as un ? l'interrogea sa fille, sceptique.  
- Non, admit-il avec une grimace. »

Ce en quoi il donna à sa fille sans le savoir un prétexte supplémentaire – non pas qu'elle en manque – pour le trainer dans une nouvelle ribambelle de magasins. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc sur l'insistance de celle-ci dans un magasin de souvenirs - malgré ses protestations – et dans de nombreuses boutiques allant des décorations d'intérieur, aux librairies en passant par de multiples parfumeries. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard et lorsqu'Emily tenta de lui suggérer – avec un manque flagrant de subtilité – un magasin de lingerie, qu'il se décida à rendre les armes et à rentrer bredouille. Il trouverait le cadeau parfait pour Gillian une autre fois, décida-t-il fermement en tentant d'extraire sa fille du quartier des rues commerçantes.

Quartier dans lequel elle demanda bien évidement à retourner dès le lendemain matin, arguant qu'ils ne restaient après tout que deux jours à Londres et qu'elle devait en profiter pour faire ses achats de Noël. Cal se retint avec beaucoup de mal de lui demander ce qu'étaient les achats de la vieille dans ce cas et refusa tout net de s'engager dans un second marathon commercial. S'il avait réussit à échapper à la folie des achats de Noël avec Gillian, sa fille s'était pour sa part assurée qu'il goûte aux joies du shopping londonien. Un peu plus et il aurait pu penser qu'elle était de mèche avec sa collègue. Ce qui n'était probablement pas très éloigné de la réalité, songea-t-il en observant Emily retourner tenir compagnie à son grand-père.

Libéré de la corvée de shopping, il laissa Emily et son père et décida de profiter des quelques heures qu'il lui restait sur le sol londonien pour aller fleurir la tombe de sa mère. La visite ne dura pas un temps excessif et d'une certaine manière, il savait déjà en s'arrêtant devant la sépulture qu'il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. La paix avec la mémoire de sa mère, celle qu'il appelait si ardemment de ses vœux et redoutait dans le même temps… Cette même paix, il savait où la trouver et ce n'était pas dans un cimetière, réfléchit-il.

Pas que l'ambiance paraisse pour autant plus joviale dans le grenier empoussiéré des Lightman, amenda Cal en gravissant la petite échelle de bois qui y menait quelques heures plus tard. Il tenta d'allumer le vieil interrupteur à tâtons et y parvint, non sans avoir renversé un ou deux cartons au passage. Ces mêmes cartons qu'il commença à déballer avec précaution, cherchant l'objet qui avait motivé sa visite.

Il dut finalement se résoudre à fouiller minutieusement chacun d'entre eux, un par un, vérifiant le moindre recoin du grenier dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur cette simple petite boîte. Oh, il trouva certainement des reliques intéressantes, au nombre desquelles un tourne-disque poussiéreux, un tas de livres de cours qui le fit grimacer ainsi qu'un de ses vieux uniformes, de son temps passé à Oxford.

Occupé qu'il était à arpenter le grenier, Cal n'entendit pas son père entrer. Lorsque celui toussota légèrement, il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le même regard scrutateur dont il avait hérité. Il eut un instant de compassion à l'égard de ses collègues si c'était ainsi qu'ils se sentaient chaque fois qu'il les fixait à la recherche du moindre mensonge. Seulement un instant cependant, songea-t-il en se remémorant les frasques de Loker.

« Tu cherches quelque chose, pointa son père. Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas revenu sans raison, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.  
- Je ne suis pas revenu sans raison, reconnut Cal, simplement pour plusieurs raisons. Emily tenait vraiment à te rencontrer.  
- C'est une jeune fille adorable, admit Ian. Elle ressemble beaucoup à ta mère, les mêmes yeux.  
- Hum.  
- Elle m'a parlé de ton ex-femme.  
- Hum.  
- Est-ce que c'est le seul mot que tu connaisses, Cal ? lui demanda son père sur un ton exaspéré. Il m'avait pourtant semblé t'avoir appris à parler correctement ou est-ce que tu t'es converti à ce langage monosyllabique dont les américains sont si friands ?  
- Père, soupira-t-il. Très bien, que suis-je censé dire ? Zoé est mon ex-femme, point. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.  
- Je n'ai pas été invité à ton mariage, remarqua-t-il.  
- Ni à mon divorce, tu devrais me remercier pour ça.  
- Cal, le réprimanda gentiment son père. Dis moi plutôt ce que tu cherche dans ce grenier.  
- Un collier, admit Cal en le regardant sérieusement.  
- La boîte à bijoux de ta mère doit être par ici, indiqua-t-il en désignant l'un des cartons entreposé prêt de la porte. »

Cal se dirigea vers l'endroit désigné et dégagea avec précaution la petite boite de bois blanc qui contenait les précieux bijoux. Combien de fois avait-il vu sa mère y plonger les mains pour les ressortir un peu plus belles encore, ses longs doigts fins soulignés par les rares bagues qu'elle possédait. Il l'ouvrit et en retira avec révérence l'objet qu'il était venu chercher.

Ce n'était pas le sempiternel collier de perles que l'on trouvait souvent aux fin fonds de vieux greniers, non, mais c'était tout aussi précieux, pour sa signification si ce n'est sa valeur monétaire. Il sortit le collier de son écrin de velours noir et le tint devant lui, admirant l'éclat des émeraudes que l'ampoule grésillante faisait ressortir. Le premier rang était une suite de perles d'argent artistement assemblées au bout desquelles pendaient une vingtaine de petites émeraudes. Une plus importante était suspendue au milieu du collier et surmontée d'un cercle d'argent, formant un second rang bien plus frêle que le premier.

« Il est dans la famille depuis des générations, remarqua calmement son père.  
- Et il le restera, promit Cal sans quitter le bijou des yeux.  
- Tu comptes l'offrir à Emily.  
- A ma fille, oui.  
- Je suis certain qu'il lui plaira. Peut-être devrait tu prendre les boucles d'oreilles qui vont avec, proposa-t-il. Ta mère aurait été ravie de savoir que la parure irait à ta fille, dit-il avec sérieux.  
- Elle l'aurait été, oui, approuva-t-il avec un sourire triste. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour le voir elle-même, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. »

Son père ne répondit pas et il se demanda un instant s'il l'avait seulement entendu. La réponse tomba lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci poser une main forte sur son épaule droite et la gentille pression qu'il y appliqua valait probablement tous les discours du monde. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la douloureuse boule coincée quelque part vers sa pomme d'Adam. Cal n'aurait su dire à quel point il était reconnaissant que son père fasse face à son dos, lui épargnant d'avoir à masquer des émotions qu'il n'était pas sûr de vraiment pouvoir refouler à ce moment là. Lui épargnant aussi de laisser voir l'humidité douteuse qui semblait avoir envahi ses yeux.

Cal déglutit difficilement plusieurs fois et c'est dans un geste qu'il ne comprit pas tout à fait qu'il posa sa main sur celle de son père, laissant la chaleur de leurs deux mains se répandre de son épaule au reste de son corps. Ce n'était probablement pas les explications qu'il avait un temps espéré et ce n'était définitivement pas la confrontation vers laquelle il avait pensé se diriger en quittant Washington, non, c'était bien plus. Une simple acceptation, conclut-il en sentant son père donner une dernière pression à son épaule avant de dénouer leurs mains. Peut-être était-ce cette fameuse trêve de Noël à laquelle semblait tant tenir Gillian ou peut-être était-ce simplement que leur querelle silencieuse était arrivé à son terme d'elle-même.

Quoique ce soit, décida Cal en relâchant une respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu, c'était juste. Ce n'était pas le bon mot et pourtant c'était celui qui s'approchait le plus de ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il y aurait toujours cette tristesse mêlée de douleur au souvenir de la mort de sa mère, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y penserait plus systématiquement à chaque fois qu'il verrait son père.

Celui-ci sembla d'ailleurs décider que leur silence avait duré assez longtemps et se racla la gorge dans une toux feinte destinée à effacer l'étrangeté du moment. Cal lui en fut reconnaissant et il laissa le vieil homme l'aider à remettre le coffre à bijoux en place tout en expliquant le temps qu'il avait passé à ranger le grenier. Cal sourit lorsque la voix bourrue de son père lui enjoignit de ne pas défaire tout son travail. Il s'apprêtait à suggérer qu'ils retournent au salon lorsque son regard se posa sur l'un des cartons.

« Qu'y-a-t-il dans celui-ci ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'une des boîtes à l'allure singulière.  
- Oh, rien de bien important, de la vaisselle en grande majorité, répondit son père.  
- Pourquoi les mettre dans une telle boite ? l'interrogea Cal en désignant la forme octogonale qui dépassait du carton, ses couleurs pastelles dénotant avec la porcelaine blanche dont était rempli le reste du carton.  
- Ouvre là, lui enjoignit son père avec un sourire en coin. »

Curieux, Cal tira la boîte à lui, attentif à ne rien casser du reste des assiettes et tasses empilées précairement dans le carton. L'objet en question était large d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et profond d'au moins autant. Le couvercle, rose pastel, se détacha sans trop de résistance et dévoila un service à thé que Cal jugea pour le moins étonnant. La théière, tout comme le reste du service, était confectionnée dans la porcelaine la plus fine qu'il avait jamais eut l'occasion de voir. A l'inverse des cinq tasses réparties autour de celle-ci, elle était décorée de multiples petits dessins, représentant tantôt un haut de forme, tantôt un métier à tisser, de telle façon que le blanc initial du matériau était noyé sous leur masse. Les tasses, nota-t-il en tournant son attention sur celles-ci, étaient chacune d'une couleur différente, suivant le spectre des couleurs à la lettre, et chaque pièce était ornée d'un personnage différent. Des personnages qui lui semblèrent soudain familiers, songea Cal en levant un regard interrogateur sur son père.

« Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, lui enjoignit celui-ci, ce n'est pas à moi. Ce service appartenait à ta mère avant que nous nous rencontrions, expliqua-t-il. Et Dieu sait si j'ai essayé de m'en débarrasser, ajouta-t-il en riant.  
- Est-ce que ce sont…  
- Absolument, lui confirma son père. Elle n'a jamais réussit à m'expliquer ce qu'elle trouvait de si charmant à ces tasses, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle tenait à ses petites pièces à l'effigie des plus grands contes de notre temps. Et malheur à moi lorsque j'ai osé lui suggérer que c'était un service à thé digne d'une dinette pour enfant, se souvint-il avec un sourire nostalgique.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'elle les appréciait tant que ça, intervint Cal en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Elle les appréciait, lui assura son père, et elle me rappelait souvent qu'au moins lorsqu'elle aurait des petits enfants, elle pourrait boire le thé avec eux tout en leur racontant les mêmes histoires qu'elle te racontait, expliqua-t-il. »

Et c'est comme ça que le souvenir d'après-midi passés à boire du thé en compagnie de sa mère lui revint. Occultée comme tant d'autres choses, la mémoire d'histoires racontées au coin du feu lui revint avec une clarté étonnante. Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses – très nombreuses – années, le souvenir de sa mère fixa un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, lui épargnant la pointe de remords douloureux qui l'avait jusque-là étreint chaque fois qu'il se risquait à l'évoquer.

« Emily n'a jamais eut l'occasion de boire dedans, remarqua Cal avec une note de regret.  
- Hum, de ce qu'Emily m'a dit de ton ex-femme, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait apprécié de devoir raconter les histoires de ces tasses, remarqua son père avec un détachement tout britannique.  
- Probablement pas, non, admis Cal.  
- Mais tu connais quelqu'un qui apprécierait, nota Ian en penchant la tête, mimiquant la posture de son fils.  
- Je crois que j'aimerai assez savoir ce qu'Emily t'a raconté, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Rien que je ne devrais pas savoir, rétorqua son père avec un sourire en coin. Simplement qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui apprécie ce genre d'histoire. Et toi accessoirement, ajouta-t-il après un temps. Incompréhensible, si tu veux mon avis, le taquina-t-il.  
- Oh bon sang, grogna Cal. Emily t'a parlé de Foster ? demanda-t-il sans grande illusion.  
- Elle m'a parlé d'une certaine Gillian, répondit-il. _Tu _ne m'en as pas parlé, lui reprocha-t-il.  
- Père, je n'ai plus quinze ans, pointa Cal en se redressant. »

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'éclat de rire qui échappa à son père à cette remarque, il s'appliqua à remettre le couvercle en place et allait reposer la boîte à sa place d'origine quand celui-ci l'arrêta, posant une nouvelle fois une main sur son épaule.

« Elle m'a aussi dit que tu n'avais toujours pas trouvé de cadeau adéquat pour cette jeune femme, reprit Ian. Cette boîte ne sert à personne ici, surtout pas à moi, lui assura-t-il avec une pointe d'humour. Prends-là, lui intima-t-il.  
- Père, tenta de protester Cal.  
- Prends-là, répéta celui-ci. Fais en ce que tu veux, garde-la chez toi ou offre-la à ton amie, dit-il avec un geste vague mais emporte là. Il y déjà bien assez de choses qui prennent la poussière ici, celle-ci ne manquera pas, lui assura-t-il.  
- Toi compris ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Je ne prends pas la poussière, jeune homme, lui rétorqua Ian en tentant d'affecter un air sévère. Allons rejoindre ta fille maintenant, elle va finir par s'inquiéter. »

Secouant la tête devant l'entêtement de son père, qui lui fourra la boîte dans les mains sans plus de cérémonie, Cal prit le chemin du salon où ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué le moins du monde à Emily. Accrochée à son portable, sa fille était occupée à raconter les merveilles de Londres à ce Brick, Sick… bref à l'abruti qui voyait sa fille, conclut Cal sans prendre la peine de se rappeler le nom du garçon en question.

Il grimaça légèrement devant l'enthousiasme de celle-ci à raconter leurs moindre faits et gestes à son ami et rangea la boîte en bois dans son sac. Jetant un coup d'œil à Emily, il se promit de lui demander si elle voulait garder le service à thé avant de songer l'offrir à Gillian, bien qu'il se doute déjà de la réponse de sa fille.

Des doutes que celle-ci se chargea d'ailleurs de confirmer lorsqu'une fois de retour à Washington – dix heures de vol plus tard et autant de promesse de visites arrachées par son père – elle l'interrogea sur le contenu de la boîte. Lorsqu'il l'éclaira sur sa nature, Emily ne trouva qu'une seule et unique chose à lui répondre et bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, il n'était pas pour autant parvenu à trouver de répartie appropriée lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer que…

« Tôt ou tard, que ce soit à nous ou à Gillian reviendra au même. Quoique si tu veux mon avis, je préférerais tôt à tard, pointa malicieusement sa fille. Je t'aiderais à l'emballer, lui assura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans sa chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. »

Cal se retint pour sa part de lever les yeux au ciel et se promit d'un jour donner des cours de subtilité à sa fille. Un sourire se fraya néanmoins un chemin jusqu'à lèvres lorsqu'il songea à la tête que ferait Gillian en ouvrant son cadeau ce Noël-ci. Ce qui lui rappela qu'en plus d'organiser la soirée de Noël du Lightman Group, il lui fallait dorénavant trouver un moyen d'inviter son amie à passer les fêtes avec lui et Emily. Son planning s'annonçait chargé, conclut Cal en posant la boîte couleur pastel au pied du sapin qui trônait dans son salon.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas party

**Titre : **Christmas spirit  
**Auteur : **Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Romance, humour.  
**Résumé :** Artificiel, mercantile, hypocrite… Voilà ce qu'évoquait Noël pour lui. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Cal n'était pas loin d'admettre que ce Noël-ci pourrait bien être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie.  
**Saison/Spoiler : **Saison 3, Smoked (3x08). Pas de vrais gros spoilers normalement, plutôt des mentions de perso et évènements.  
**A/N:** Hum, ok je suis désolée de vous annoncer qu'étant donné le nombre franchement important de musiques de Noël (sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait autant) que j'ai écouté pour me mettre dans l'ambiance pour finir d'écrire cette fic… j'ai tout fait pour lutter contre, mais soyez tout de même avertis : les chapitres suivants risquent fortement de frôler la guimauve. L'auteure impute toute responsabilité à l'esprit de Noël et attends vos reviews avec la même impatience que les cadeaux au pied du sapin !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Christmas party**

_I do like Christmas on the whole... In its clumsy way, it does approach Peace and Goodwill. But it is clumsier every year._  
E.M. Forster

« Lightman, s'écria Torres en entrant en trombe dans son bureau, dépêchez-vous !  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en avisant l'air paniqué de la jeune femme.  
- C'est Loker, expliqua-t-elle en s'élançant dans le couloir, et Foster, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. »

Il lui emboita rapidement le pas, légèrement soucieux du ton affolé de sa collègue. Arrivé dans la salle de réunion, il s'attendait au pire, rendu franchement inquiet par les respirations saccadées et les longues foulées de Torres, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la vue qui l'accueillit. Laissant son regard parcourir la salle – lourdement décorée – et ses deux occupants, il comprit que les inspirations irrégulières de la jeune femme n'étaient rien d'autre que des éclats de rire étouffés. Il lutta vaillamment, tentant de ne pas rejoindre Torres qui avait abandonné toute idée de maturité et s'était écroulée de rire à même le sol, et opta à la place pour l'air satisfait et le sourire victorieux de celui qui pouvait dorénavant se permettre de dire…

« Je t'avais prévenu… La neige artificielle était clairement une mauvaise idée, remarqua-t-il en avisant ses collègues recouverts de poudreuse synthétique.  
- Tu n'aide pas vraiment, Cal, lui fit remarquer Gillian en tentant de se défaire de la pellicule de poudre blanche qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds.  
- Ne te plains pas, au moins tu as un avant goût de ce à quoi tes cheveux ressembleront dans une vingtaine d'années, plaisanta-t-il en parcourant les décorations du regard. Vous par contre, Loker…  
- Quoi ? maugréa celui-ci. Les cheveux blancs ne me vont pas ?  
- Oh, ils vous conviennent parfaitement, rétorqua Cal en le détaillant du regard, ils ont au moins le mérite de s'accorder avec votre humeur. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien me faire le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher… Et vous serez gentil de ne pas traîner vos… Pellicules avec vous dans tous les bureaux, lui enjoignit-il.  
- Très drôle, pesta Loker en lançant un regard désolé à Gillian avant de sortir.  
- Pas un mot, lui enjoignit Gillian en levant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. »

Une directive qu'il s'efforça de suivre – non sans mal – tout en attrapant l'un des balais entreposés près de la salle. La poudre artificielle n'était pas franchement facile à ramasser et une fois son travail terminé, il dut se résoudre à laisser une fine couverture blanche recouvrir le sol. Pire que des confettis, jugea Cal en époussetant son pantalon.

« Je n'aurais jamais fini à temps, se lamenta Gillian en finissant de ranger les cartons de décorations.  
- La soirée ne commence pas avant vingt heures et il n'est même pas dix-sept heures, pointa Cal.  
- Il reste tant à faire, continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de son intervention, les guirlandes, le buffet, la musique…  
- Il est encore temps d'annuler, remarqua-t-il avec espoir.  
- Hors de question, répondit fermement son amie. J'ai déjà renvoyé Anna, Charles et Sarah chez eux, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Loker et Torres se sont enfermés dans l'ascenseur…  
- Pardon ? demanda Cal, interloqué.  
- Pour le décorer, indiqua Gillian en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement, Cal…  
- Tu aurais pu préciser, lui rétorqua celui-ci, c'est une image dont j'aurais définitivement pu me passer, maugréa-t-il.  
- En parlant d'image, sourit Gillian. Il reste tous les stickers de Noël à fixer sur les parois vitrées des salles, pointa-t-elle en lui tendant une pochette cartonnée. Tu peux t'occuper de ça, pendant que je me charge des décorations de dernière minute dans le hall.  
- Tu te rends compte que tu utilise l'affirmatif plus souvent que l'interrogatif quand tu me demande quelque chose, lui fit-il remarquer en penchant la tête. Ce n'est pas moi l'expert du langage, mais…  
- Et l'experte du langage te répondrait que c'est un signe linguistique signifiant qu'elle sait que tu lui as promis…  
- _D'embrasser l'esprit de Noël_, je sais grogna Cal en soupirant dramatiquement. Ça tombe bien, coller des Pères Noël et des bonhommes de neige sur les vitres était juste ce qu'il manquait pour finir d'enterrer ma réputation…  
- Ravie de voir que tu t'y emploie avec tant de bonne volonté, le taquina Gillian en riant. »

Il secoua légèrement la tête devant l'enthousiasme – l'entêtement et le manque flagrant de considération pour sa fierté – de son amie et s'employa à sortir les stickers de leur pochette. Il observa Gillian finir de fixer un bouquet de houx au mur avant de quitter la salle, non sans lui avoir jeté auparavant un regard dans lequel l'enthousiasme le disputait à la satisfaction. Et elle pouvait être satisfaite, jugea Cal en portant un regard résigné sur la panoplie de flocons, trains de Noël et autre absurdités qu'il venait d'étaler devant lui.

Tentant de se rappeler que Noël n'était pas l'équivalent d'une séance de torture, il fixa une douzaine de ses fichus autocollants sur les parois vitrées des salles du bâtiment. Une tâche que la présence de certains de ces collègues eut vite fait de rendre difficile, _très _difficile. Ainsi, Torres, qui avait apparemment fini de décorer l'ascenseur, s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer coller une tête de père Noël - barbe blanche et bonnet rouge à pompon inclus – sur la vitre de la salle de réunion, au terme de quoi la jeune femme se permit de suggérer qu'il suive le même _dress code_ pour la party de ce soir. S'il n'avait pas eut un dédit stickers coincé entre ses dents, Cal lui aurait bien répondu qu'étant donné les remarques qu'il avait essuyé depuis le début de cette satanée frénésie de Noël, il était davantage tenté de se déguiser en père fouettard qu'autre chose. Quoiqu'après réflexion, Loker n'était jamais bien loin de Torres et il pouvait tout à fait imaginer le haussement de sourcils suggestifs qu'une telle remarque ne manquerait pas de susciter chez le jeune homme.

Lequel le surpris quelques minutes plus tard en train d'accrocher une ribambelle de flocons de neige, dont la couleur s'approchait suspicieusement du rose, et proposa son aide d'un air d'innocence étudiée qui ne lui plut pas le moins du monde. Décidant de garder un œil sur l'affreux, Cal accepta néanmoins, la longueur de l'autocollant le rendant difficile à appliquer correctement sans l'aide d'une tierce personne. Ce que Loker prit bien sûr pour une invitation à parler.

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel devant le bavardage sans but de son collègue, Cal tenta cependant de modérer ses remarques. Pas au nom d'une quelconque trêve de Noël, non. Simplement parce qu'il savait Gillian capable de lui annoncer que sa _carte blanche_ serait encore valide une année supplémentaire s'il ne se prêtait pas correctement au jeu. Et il avait dans l'idée que cette foutue opération EDEN incluait une large panoplie de notions idéalistes, allant de l'écoute de son prochain à la tolérance. Soit, soupira-t-il résigné en reportant son attention sur Loker.

« Il parait que Londres est magnifique en hiver, remarqua celui-ci.  
- La pluie ajoute certainement une dimension _glissante _aux rues enneigées, répondit-il avec l'impression de pointer du doigt l'évidence.  
- Vous avez ramené des cadeaux de Noël ? demanda Loker, sans se laisser démonter.  
- Pas pour vous, lui rétorqua-t-il.  
- Je m'y attendais, répondit le jeune homme avec bonne humeur. Mais _pas pour moi_, signifie que vous en avez ramené pour quelqu'un d'autre… Torres, évidement, tenta-t-il en affichant un air faussement blessé.  
- Pas vos affaires, lui annonça Cal.  
- Votre _protégée_, se moqua Loker en le fixant.  
- Oh bon sang, grogna Cal en se passant une main sur le visage. Vous vous rendez compte que vous vous comportez comme un gamin de dix ans ? lui demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de masquer son exaspération.  
- J'ai gardé mon âme d'enfant, sourit celui-ci, alors ?  
- Non, répondit Cal en levant les yeux au ciel. Torres n'a rien non plus mais si vous y tenez tant, je peux toujours vous offrir une magnifique lettre de licenciement, lui proposa-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Pour Foster, dans ce cas, conclut Loker en ignorant sa menace. Intéressant.  
- Ce qui est _intéressant_, lui rétorqua Cal avec humeur, est la longueur de ce sticker. Je parie qu'il ferait un excellent bâillon, conclut-il en fixant sans ciller son collègue. »

Plutôt satisfait d'avoir enfin cloué le bec à Loker, Cal s'appliqua à finir de fixer la farandole de flocons avec l'aide de celui-ci. Il était sur le point de se féliciter, particulièrement étant donné que Loker n'avait pas bronché depuis au moins quinze secondes consécutives, quand Gillian se fit un plaisir d'intervenir à temps pour lui ôter tout espoir d'assoir de nouveau son autorité.

« Rassurez-vous Eli, annonça-t-elle en les rejoignant, il faut que je co-signe toute lettre de licenciement. Vous ne risquez rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Note à soi-même, décida Cal, ne plus jamais – en aucun cas et quoiqu'il arrive – remettre en question le statut de son partenariat avec Gillian et surtout, _surtout_, ne plus jamais lui laisser carte blanche.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en lissant d'une main l'autocollant qu'ils venaient de fixer.  
- De vos...  
- Décorations, intervint Cal en coupant Loker.  
- Elles sont charmantes, n'est ce pas ? demanda Gillian. Mais je refuse de m'attribuer tout le mérite, Cal m'a beaucoup aidé, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à l'intention de ce dernier.  
- Je n'en suis pas certain, maugréa celui-ci, je me suis davantage senti comme un marin démêlant les innombrables nœuds de ces foutues guirlandes qu'un, je ne sais pas…  
- Lutin ? proposa Loker, les yeux pétillants.  
- Vous…  
- Oh, j'y pense, le coupa Gillian, je n'arrive pas à fixer le parfum que vous avez apporté, Loker. Peut-être que vous y arriverez mieux tout les deux, conclut-elle en tendant une vasque colorée au jeune homme.  
- Pas de problème, approuva celui-ci, on s'en charge.  
- Parfait, et n'oubliez pas de finir de vous préparer, les premiers invités ne devraient plus tarder. »

Décidément, songea Cal en avisant l'air ravi de ses deux collègues, les choses avaient de plus en plus tendance à se décider autour de lui sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Et ça devenait agaçant, décida-t-il alors que Loker revenait avec l'échelle de service, sifflotant au son d'une des comptines de Noël qui résonnaient dorénavant dans les bureaux, signe que Gillian avait finalement mis la main sur le stock de disques de saison qu'il avait malencontreusement _égaré_.

« Je vous tiens l'échelle, proposa finalement Loker en s'arrêtant devant lui.  
- Débrouillez-vous tout seul, lui rétorqua-t-il avec humeur.  
- Impossible il faut quelqu'un pour tenir l'échelle et quelqu'un pour monter fixer le parfum.  
- Demandez à Torres, lui lança Cal en tournant les talons.  
- Impossible, répéta Loker, Foster a été plutôt explicite, lui fit-il remarquer avec un détachement feint. »

Le regard noir dont il gratifia Loker ne sembla pas déranger celui-ci le moins du monde et Cal dut se résoudre à venir prêter main forte à l'affreux. Pas que les suppliques et menaces voilées du jeune homme aient eut un quelconque effet sur lui, non, le fait est qu'il tenait plutôt à éviter d'avoir à affronter Gillian et une énième leçon sur l'art et la manière d'embrasser l'esprit de Noël.

« Allons-y dans ce cas, céda Cal en grimpant sur l'échelle. Est-ce que vous comptez au moins m'éclairer sur ce que je suis censé accrocher ? demanda-t-il en désignant le vase coloré.  
- C'est du parfum, lui répondit Loker en masquant un sourire.  
- J'avais entendu la première fois, lui rétorqua-t-il. A ma connaissance le parfum ne se conserve pas en vasque mais en flacon, du moins depuis l'antiquité, amenda-t-il en penchant la tête. ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous en soyez resté à cette période…  
- Très drôle, rétorqua le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est un parfum de Noël, expliqua-t-il, la gelée contenue dans le vase diffusera les senteurs toute la soirée, conclut-il.  
- Un miracle d'utilité, nota Cal en grimaçant alors qu'il se saisissait de l'objet en question. »

Loker retira la fine pellicule protectrice qui recouvrait la gelée contenue dans la vasque avant de la lui tendre, quelques morceaux venant déborder et couler sur les bords de l'objet alors qu'il le lui passait. Rendu glissant par la maladresse de son collègue, le vase s'avéra difficile à tenir en main et encore plus à fixer. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de réussir à planter le clou, prendre le marteau en main et maintenir cette foutue gelée en place, une violente secousse se chargea d'anéantir tous ses efforts, envoyant clou, vase, échelle, marteau et homme au sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Essuyant d'une main rageuse la gelée qui maculait son visage, Cal se releva d'un bond, avançant sur Loker à grands pas. Une démarche que la substance visqueuse dont il était recouvert rendit légèrement moins impressionnante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, nota Cal avant de déraper sur une le sol rendu glissant.

« Loker, gronda-t-il hargneusement en se relevant. Vous étiez censé tenir cette foutue échelle pas la renverser !  
- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit celui-ci en haussant une épaule.  
- Je jure que je vais finir par vous offrir cette lettre de licenciement, promit Cal en esquissant un pas dans sa direction.  
- Cal, l'interpella Gillian, derrière lui, il est plus de dix-neuf heures et Loker est officiellement passé d'employé à invité, lui indiqua-t-elle. Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama son amie alors qu'il se retourna vers elle. Qu'est-il arrivé ?  
- Loker est arrivé, rétorqua Cal en jetant un regard noir en direction du jeune homme qui avait sagement reculé hors de sa portée. Voilà ce qui est arrivé.  
- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Loker avant de s'éclipser rapidement. »

Il retint un soupir, carra les épaules et ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se convaincre que pourchasser Loker à travers les bureaux du Lightman Group n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. L'humidité de sa chemise, sur laquelle cette foutue gelée parfumée avait coulée, et l'odeur du produit en question ne firent qu'ajouter à son exaspération et il se promit de déduire la facture – salée – du pressing de la paie du jeune homme.

C'est la main de Gillian, posée sur avant bras, qui le ramena à la réalité et il rouvrit finalement les yeux. L'occasion pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas été le seul mis à mal par la maladresse de Loker. Une large flaque de gelée odorante maculait dorénavant une bonne partie du sol du hall, quelques morceaux de verre brisé parsemant le tout. Et c'était sans compter l'odeur… S'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr c'est que les flagrances de… qu'était-ce, d'ailleurs ? se demanda-t-il. Sapin, cannelle, une touche de clou de girofle peut-être, analysa-t-il. Bref, que ces flagrances accompagnerait leur soirée d'un bout à l'autre.

« Cal ? demanda Gillian, une note d'incertitude dans la voix.  
- Tu ne veux toujours pas co-signer cette fichue lettre de licenciement ? lui demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- Toujours pas, s'excusa-t-elle en retenant un sourire. Cal, ce n'était qu'un accident malencontreux… Eli voulait bien faire. Il voulait simplement aider à installer l'esprit de Noël, conclut-elle avec conviction. »

Un malencontreux accident ? Sérieusement, c'était facile à dire. Premièrement il était plutôt convaincu que l'accident en question n'avait rien de _malencontreux_. Deuxièmement, il était au moins aussi sûr que Loker ne s'était pas, contrairement à ce que semblait croire Gillian, embarqué dans la fameuse campagne de Noël de son amie. Plutôt le contraire, même, songea-t-il en observant les dégâts. Horrible Événement Labélisé Loker. HELL. Oui, ça collait, décida-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller te changer, proposa Gillian, je vais m'occuper de limiter les dégâts ici, lui assura-t-elle.  
- Hors de question, l'arrêta-t-il. Loker va s'occuper de nettoyer tout ça. Loker ! cria-t-il.  
- Ici, répondit l'intéressé en gardant ses distances.  
- Trouvez un balais serpillère et nettoyez moi ce bazar, lui intima-t-il.  
- Hum, d'accord, approuva celui-ci, mais ça risque de ne pas servir à grand-chose si vous continuez à traîner des morceaux de gelée avec vous, remarqua-t-il en pointant du doigt sa chemise.  
- Je vais me changer, rétorqua Cal en quittant la pièce, contentez-vous de nettoyer tout ça, lui lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce. »

Pas mécontent d'en avoir enfin fini avec ces satanés autocollants et reconnaissant d'avoir l'occasion d'établir un périmètre de sécurité entre lui et Loker, Cal se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, un air satisfait plaisamment affiché sur ses traits. Ses employés – invités, rectifia-t-il en se rappelant la remarque de Gillian – n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il lui restait tout juste le temps de descendre récupérer une chemise propre dans le coffre de sa voiture. Ne voyant nul trace de son amie, ni des deux affreux, il se résolut à actionner le sucre d'orge qui semblait avoir remplacé le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Un regard aux alentours lui confirma que personne ne l'avait vu faire et il maudit doublement Loker – car il n'y avait aucun doute que la décoration hideuse qui ornait la cabine soit le résultat d'un esprit dérangé – lorsqu'une légère pluie de neige artificielle salua son entrée.

Le même esprit dérangé, décida-t-il en ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture, qui avait apparemment trouvé de bon goût de remplacer sa chemise de rechange habituelle – d'un blanc immaculé – par _ça_. Il se saisit du simulacre de chemise et le tint à bout de bras devant lui, tentant de se convaincre sans trop d'espoir que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une hallucination, un surplus de fatigue… Mais rien n'y fit et deux minutes plus tard – et autant de pincements douloureux pour s'assurer que non, il ne rêvait pas – le tissu brillait toujours du même rouge éclatant. Rouge Noël, vraiment, analysa Cal. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de qualifier ce qui avait un temps été sa chemise.

Comment Loker, car il n'avait aucun doute quant à la culpabilité de ce dernier, et Torres, car la remarque de la jeune femme quant à un certain _dress code_ était sûre de lui garantir une place sur la liste des suspects, avaient-ils bien pu se procurer les clefs de sa voiture ? se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Secouant la tête avec résignation, Cal décida qu'il n'aurait probablement pas la réponse à cette question de sitôt et qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien s'estimer heureux qu'ils n'aient pas décidé de coudre une bordure de fourrure blanche sur le col et les poignets du vêtement.

Songeant qu'une chemise rouge restait préférable à l'odeur que dégageait celle sur laquelle Loker avait _en toute innocence_ renversé ce foutu parfum de Noël, Cal passa l'offensant habit avec une grimace avant de quitter le parking. Qu'était-il censé faire de ce fichu esprit de Noël, déjà ? se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que présentement, il penchait davantage en faveur d'un désossement méthodique et minutieux dudit esprit, et de Loker, ajouta-t-il avec détermination. C'est finalement ce dernier qui lui fournit la réponse alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur, esquissant à peine un pas avant de se heurter à quelqu'un.

« Vous devez l'embrassez ! s'exclama Loker d'une voix enthousiaste. »

Surpris, Cal releva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Gillian. Il repéra les deux affreux derrière elle et décida qu'il était tout bonnement impossible que le Père Noël ait fournit des dons de télékinésie au jeune homme. Suivant le regard gêné de son amie, il découvrit au-dessus de leurs têtes l'objet de ses pires cauchemars. Du Gui. Du _foutu Gui_.

Cal crispa la mâchoire un instant, toute sa bonne humeur envolée, et fixa Loker d'un regard furieux. Celui-ci ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde par la colère de son patron et Cal pesta, songeant que c'était là les conséquences de cette satanée _carte blanche_ : son autorité était en miette et sa réputation s'envolait joyeusement par la fenêtre au son des cloches des comptines de Noël qui résonnaient dans le hall.

Reportant son attention sur Gillian, il prit un instant pour observer son amie. La rougeur un peu plus prononcée de ses joues dénotait de sa gêne quant à la situation, les mouvements nerveux de ses mains parlaient pour leur part de son malaise et le mordillement intermittent de sa lèvre dénotait lui… Minute, réfléchit Cal, mordillement ? Stress ou désir, analysa immédiatement son esprit scientifique. C'était simple, nota-t-il malgré lui, le mordillement de la lèvre inférieure droite trahissait le stress, celui de la lèvre inférieure gauche en revanche… Et c'était bien le côté gauche de sa lèvre que Gillian malmenait ainsi. _Désir_, lui souffla sa formation.

Suivant le tour que ses pensées avaient prises, ses yeux se fixèrent d'eux même sur les lèvres de son amie et la réaction de celle-ci ne manqua pas de suivre, laissant à Cal tout de loisir de l'observer humidifier ses lèvres. Se rappelant de justesse de respirer, il prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un dernier regard en direction du végétal qui n'avait pas bougé de place et pendait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes, et décida que le meilleur moyen de ne pas laisser la gêne s'installer était d'y aller franchement. Et qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'un baiser hollywoodien sous une branche de gui ? se demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. Le prétexte était là, tout prêt, et… Gillian était bel et bien devant lui, la tête légèrement levée, dans l'attente du traditionnel baiser.

Une tradition à laquelle il se conforma avec plaisir – et pendant de longues secondes, ou était-ce des minutes ? – sous le regard ravi de Loker et Torres. Oubliant la présence des deux affreux, Cal ne put s'empêcher d'être soudain extrêmement reconnaissant à l'opération EDEN d'exister. Parce que ça ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute, Gillian était bel et bien l'esprit de Noël incarné et l'embrasser avait définitivement un avant-gout de paradis.

Oui, un avant goût parce que ce fut tout ce à quoi il allait apparemment avoir droit, analysa Cal en sentant Gillian s'éloigner. Une action dont la cause poussa Cal à réaliser plusieurs faits importants dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent. La première, décida-t-il en sentant le bouquet de gui s'effondrer sur sa tête, concernait Loker et la propension inquiétante du jeune homme à faire en sorte que les décorations finissent sur lui au lieu de rester sagement fixées à leur place. Ce qui laissait d'évidents doutes planer sur les capacités de ce dernier à bricoler. La seconde, concernait quant à elle l'objet de la lettre de licenciement qu'il comptait assigner au jeune homme : mauvais timing. Une lettre qu'il aurait d'ailleurs pu songer à dupliquer et à faire suivre à Reynolds si celui-ci n'avait pas déjà cessé de travailler avec eux, décida Cal en observant l'agent apparaître, essoufflé, à la porte des escaliers qui menaient à leur étage.

« Bonsoir, salua celui-ci en prenant une inspiration profonde. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de la hauteur de cet étage jusqu'à aujourd'hui, reconnut-il. L'ascenseur doit être en panne, les avertit-il avant de s'interrompre devant les regards gênés qu'échangèrent les quatre personnes devant lui. »

Cal ne savait trop à quoi attribuer le regard étonné de l'agent, aux portes grandes ouvertes de l'ascenseur, dont il n'avait pas quitté le seuil, où à la guirlande de gui qui gisait très ostensiblement entre lui et Gillian. Quoiqu'il en soit, le silence qui tomba sur la curieuse assemblée lui permit de réaliser qu'outre trouver un moyen de faire payer à Loker ses bévues répétées, il était également résolu à renouveler l'expérience, et il ne parlait pas de se prendre une branche de gui – ou un parfum de Noël d'ailleurs – sur le coin de la tête. Une résolution dont il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de pondérer les implications, Charles, Anna et Sarah débarquant à leur tour des escaliers, ostensiblement à bout de souffle, juste à temps pour entendre Reynolds pointer du doigt l'évidence…

« Vous avez du gui dans les cheveux, remarqua finalement l'agent en masquant sans grand succès un sourire.  
- Rassurez-moi, c'est le FBI qui travaille ainsi à aiguiser vos capacités d'observation ? lui aboya Cal en guise d'accueil.  
- Absolument, confirma Reynolds avec bonne humeur, d'ailleurs, si vous tenez tant que ça à entendre mes _déductions _en tant qu'agent…  
- On s'en passera, le coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Par ici, leur signala Gillian en menant toute la troupe vers le hall. »

Cal suivit son exemple et lui emboîta le pas, prêt à affronter la soirée. Et affronter était bel et bien le maître mot, jugea-t-il quelques heures plus tard. Loker avait de nouveau réussit à renverser quelque chose, son punch cette fois, sur Torres qui sous l'influence dudit liquide ne s'en rendit pas vraiment compte et se contenta d'entonner joyeusement _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_. Une performance à laquelle le reste de l'assemblée eut vite fait de se joindre. Lui inclut, reconnut-il en cédant devant l'insistance de Gillian qui, ignorant ses protestations – et celles de ses tympans – s'assura qu'il se joigne au chœur de voix dissonantes.

C'est sur cette cacophonie que se termina leur soirée, au plus grand soulagement de Cal qui s'empressa de mettre Loker et Torres dans un taxi avec l'ordre express de ne plus entendre parler d'eux avant l'année prochaine. Ce à quoi les deux énergumènes répondirent en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël, c'est du moins c'est ce qu'il cru comprendre du baragouin que les deux jeunes gens leurs crièrent.

Une action qui le poussa néanmoins à réaliser qu'il n'avait toujours pas proposé à Gillian de passer Noël avec lui et Emily. Quoiqu'il n'était plus franchement sûr qu'elle accepte, réfléchit-il en repensant au comportement de son amie toute la soirée durant. Elle n'avait pas maintenue une distance excessive entre eux et son comportement à son égard n'avait pas changé le moins du monde depuis leur baiser. Quoiqu'il puisse difficilement s'en étonner, réfléchit-il, ce n'était après tout pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient et force était de reconnaître que les deux dernières n'avaient pas changé grand-chose à leur relation. La première, il y a de lointaines années de cela, avait été attribuée à l'influence de l'alcool et ils n'en avaient plus jamais reparlé, la seconde était pour sa part imputable à leur dernière mission sous couverture. Difficile d'en vouloir à Gillian de maintenir leur statu quo, songea-t-il.

Statu quo ou pas, il lui restait toujours à l'inviter, décida Cal en balayant les alentours du regard. Après quelques minutes à parcourir les bureaux, il trouva finalement son amie dans le hall occupée à ajuster l'une des guirlandes ornant le sapin. Elle dut d'ailleurs sentir sa présence, puisqu'elle se retourna alors qu'il approchait, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

« C'était une soirée réussie, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.  
- Hum. Tu avais peut-être raison de vouloir l'organiser, admit-il. Même Reynolds est venu, pointa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je t'assure qu'il ne t'en veut plus, Cal, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras droit.  
- Il devrait pourtant, reconnut-il.  
- C'est ce à quoi servent les amis, pointa Gillian avec un sourire.  
- A pardonner l'impardonnable ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.  
- A accepter nos erreurs et oui, à les pardonner, confirma-t-elle. C'est ce que Reynolds a fait, tout comme toi avec Loker.  
- Je n'ai pas pardonné à Loker, rétorqua-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, la vengeance est un plat…  
- Que tu ne mangeras pas, répondit fermement Gillian. Tu te rappelle avoir promis d'embrasser l'esprit de Noël…  
- Ce que j'ai fait, lui fit-il remarquer en laissant son regard descendre sur ses lèvres.  
- Exact, confirma-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Et c'est valable jusqu'au jour de Noël même. Si tu as pardonné à ton père, tu peux certainement pardonner une petite maladresse à Loker, conclut-elle. »

Il se demanda un instant s'il était le seul à attribuer un double sens à cette conversation, songeant qu'il ne voyait en effet aucune raison de ne pas continuer à embrasser son esprit de Noël favori. Pour ce qui était de la _petite maladresse_ de Loker, il verrait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent, comme par exemple convaincre Gillian de venir passer Noël chez lui.

« Certainement, lui confirma-t-il finalement, celle-ci attendant toujours sa réponse.  
- Bien, approuva-t-elle sans lâcher son bras.  
- Que fais-tu demain ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, une note d'incertitude perçant dans sa voix.  
- Je compte m'octroyer une orgie de chocolat, répondit son amie avec enthousiasme. Toi ?  
- Emily sera avec moi, je t'en avais parlé, tu te rappelle ?  
- Hum. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Je croyais qu'elle serait avec toi…  
- Oh, elle devait venir, admit Cal en grimaçant, du moins jusqu'à ce que Lick, Mick… Bref, jusqu'à ce que ce gamin appelle et lui propose un repas dans un grand restaurant.  
- Rick, Cal, le repris Gillian en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment expliques-tu que je retienne mieux son prénom que toi ? le taquina-t-elle.  
- Tu as le sens des détails, dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
- Ce n'est pas un détail, c'est le petit ami de ta fille, pointa-t-elle.  
- Au rythme où ils changent… »

Il fut interrompu au milieu de ce qui s'annonçait être une tirade prometteuse par la sonnerie stridente de son portable. Le nom d'Emily apparut justement sur l'écran et il décrocha, se demandant avec une légère inquiétude la raison de cet appel. Une raison qui, il eut vite fait de le découvrir, ne lui plut pas le moins du monde.

« Non, jeune fille, tu ne peux pas passer la nuit chez ce Rick, asséna-t-il fermement. Non. Négatif. Emily Lightman, je veux que tu sois rentré dans moins de… Comment ça _pourquoi _?  
- Cal, calme-toi, tenta de le raisonner Gillian à ses côtés.  
- Tu ne veux plus passer Noël avec ton propre père ? demanda Cal à sa fille, ignorant l'intervention de son amie. Oh, parce que je suis celui qui est irrationnel… Très bien, tu rentres immédiatement… Emily, je jure que si tu me demande une fois de plus _pourquoi_… Très bien tu veux une bonne raison, voilà une bonne raison, asséna-t-il en cherchant frénétiquement les alentours en quête d'inspiration. Gillian sera avec nous, tu lui avais dit que tu viendrais ce soir, elle tient à te voir, tenta-t-il. Parfait. Une demi-heure, Emily, pas plus. C'est ça. A tout de suite, mon ange, dit-il avant de raccrocher.  
- Cal Lightman, l'interpella Gillian en se plaçant devant lui.  
- Oui ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.  
- Je ne suis pas ton alibi, asséna-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de mentir à ta fille.  
- Je n'ai pas menti, se défendit-il en levant les mains.  
- Non ? Curieux, je ne me souviens pas avoir été invité à passer Noël en ta compagnie, encore moins d'avoir donné mon accord, lui fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
- Tu as dit que je devais embrasser l'esprit de Noël jusqu'au 25 même, lui fit-il remarquer. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de t'en assurer…  
- Et si je refuse ? lui demanda Gillian en haussant un sourcil.  
- Tu ne peux pas, lui assura-t-il.  
- Non ?  
- Non, conclut-il en l'attirant à lui. Parce que je suis adorable, ce sont tes mots même, lui rappela-t-il.  
- Il me semble qu'irritant était le mot exact, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Nah, adorable, je t'assure.  
- Bien sûr, Cal, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Très bien, céda-t-elle finalement en se détachant de son étreinte. A une condition.  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.  
- Je dois passer récupérer quelque chose chez moi, l'avertit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. »

Il approuva bien qu'il ait dans l'idée qu'elle ne comptait pas se contenter de récupérer une brosse à dent. Une suspicion qui se confirma quand il vit Gillian ressortir de chez elle une demi-heure plus tard, deux sacs à la main. Le premier devait probablement contenir ses affaires personnelles, devina Cal, le second était pour sa part en plastique et ne cachait rien de son contenu. Un contenu dans lequel il reconnut sans mal la panoplie de guirlandes roses fuchsia qu'il avait aidé à exhumer du grenier de son amie la semaine précédente… Ah, si c'était le seul prix à payer pour que celle-ci se joigne à lui et Emily pour Noël, il était plus que d'accord. Et puis, rien ne l'empêchait d'_égarer_ lesdites décorations avant que Gillian n'ait l'occasion de les accrocher.


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas eve

**Titre : **Christmas spirit  
**Auteur : **Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre : **Romance, humour.  
**Résumé :** Artificiel, mercantile, hypocrite… Voilà ce qu'évoquait Noël pour lui. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Cal n'était pas loin d'admettre que ce Noël-ci pourrait bien être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 3, Smoked (3x08). Pas de vrais gros spoilers normalement, plutôt des mentions de perso et évènements.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Christmas Eve**

_Even as an adult I find it difficult to sleep on Christmas Eve. Yuletide excitement is a potent caffeine, no matter your age. _  
Carrie Latet

Pas moyen de dormir, pesta Cal en se retournant une énième fois dans son lit. Rejetant les couvertures avec un soupir de frustration, il se leva et quitta sa chambre. Il traversa silencieusement le couloir et s'arrêta un instant devant chacune des deux portes entrebâillées. Celle d'Emily d'abord, puis celle de Gillian. Les deux femmes dormaient profondément et seul le son de leurs respirations régulières lui parvint. Un craquement lui rappela qu'un feu brûlait également dans la cheminée.

Suivant le crépitement des braises, il se dirigea vers le salon, prenant place dans le canapé et occupant allègrement tout l'espace disponible avec un léger sourire au souvenir de la position qu'il avait adopté dans ce même sofa quelques heures plus tôt. Un sourire qui s'accentua encore un peu plus quand il laissa son regard se poser sur le sapin qu'une guirlande lumineuse éclairait par intermittence, une panoplie de figurines roses reflétant les éclats du feu. Se passant une main sur le visage, il se fustigea de s'être laissé ainsi convertir à l'esprit de Noël, encore plus lorsqu'il songea qu'il n'avait opposé qu'une bien maigre résistance à Gillian. Il grogna une énième fois, pestant devant le sommeil qui lui échappait avec tant d'application alors que son amie, tout comme sa fille, s'était depuis longtemps abandonnée aux bras de Morphée. Bon sang, ça devait faire depuis ses six ans qu'il n'avait pas ainsi veillé la nuit de Noël.

Un craquement soudain lui rappela qu'il n'était pas seul à veiller et que s'il voulait que le feu de bois continue à lui tenir compagnie, il ferait bien de l'alimenter. D'un mouvement bien trop alerte pour une heure si tardive, Cal se leva et ajouta une buche, regardant la flambée reprendre avec satisfaction avant de se diriger vers la table du salon. S'il ne pouvait pas dormir autant qu'il fasse quelque chose de productif, décida-t-il en se saisissant de son ordinateur portable. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait encore prétendre attendre le Père Noël, songea-t-il en s'installant de nouveau dans le canapé.

Ce qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu faire, se fustigea-t-il une heure plus tard lorsqu'il avisa la page désespérément blanche qu'affichait son traitement de texte. Qu'était-il censé écrire ? La première ligne, allait à peu près… Mais il avait beau avoir exprimé l'essentiel, il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. Alors oui, son traitement de texte affichait désespérément cette fine – trop fine – suite de mots :

_Chapitre 1_

_Soyons clairs. Je suis loin de tout comprendre et encore moins les personnes qui me sont chères. _

Oh, ça avait sans doute le mérite d'être clair et concis. Et ça avait l'avantage de s'appliquer à la situation présente, Gillian, esprit de Noël et collègues maladroits compris. Mais ça ne l'aidait absolument pas. Ou peut-être devrait-il ajouter qu'il ne se comprenait pas toujours également. Par exemple, comment était-il censé songer à taper ce foutu bouquin quand – et c'était de son propre avis d'une ironie mal placée – tout ce qu'il songeait à se taper était… Une chambre plus loin, compléta la – douteuse – partie de son cerveau mise à mal par la proximité prolongée de sa collègue.

Il n'était pas dupe, ça ne se résumait certainement pas à ça. Non, s'il était honnête avec lui-même ce n'était pas tant la proximité de Gillian que la jeune femme elle-même qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil ce soir. Cette façon qu'elle avait eu d'inviter Noël dans un mois de décembre habituellement parsemé de citations sans fonds et de grisaille hivernale. Comme si elle aussi, avait eu besoin de tenir la morosité du dernier mois de l'année à distance. Et en cela, il était bien obligé de l'admettre, elle avait réussit là où Zoé, et même Emily, avait échoué. S'il avait toléré la fête les années précédentes et s'était efforcé de ne pas prêter l'oreille aux lamentations des vieux souvenirs que la période et l'humeur ambiante ne faisaient généralement que renforcer, s'avait été pour Emily. Mais ça n'avait été que cela car une fois le repas fini et les cadeaux posés précautionneusement sous le sapin, il y avait toujours eu cette petite heure.

Traitresse, elle n'était jamais la même. Parfois minuit, parfois deux ou trois heures du matin. Mais elle avait toujours été là, cette période immuable pendant laquelle il s'autorisait un moment de faiblesse ; un moment en souvenir du passé. Un peu de tristesse dans une nuit censée apportée joie et bonheur à tous, petits et moins jeunes. Et pourtant… pourtant cette nuit, alors qu'il avait déjà déposé les présents pour Gillian et Emily au pied du sapin, ce même petits laps de temps qui lui avait été si fidèle toutes ces années, celui-là même lui faisait maintenant défaut.

Ou peut-être pas, amenda-t-il en se redressant. Rester ainsi à ne rien faire, le regard alternativement plongé dans les flammes et dans la blancheur désespérante de sa page, n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de prouver cela, se sermonna-t-il. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux années précédentes.

Un craquement le sorti de ses pensées et il lança un regard accusateur à la brassée de bois qui semblait pourtant brûler si calmement avant qu'un froissement ne le fasse se retourner. Il se redressa légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Il lui fallut un instant pour parvenir à distinguer la forme de Gillian dans la pénombre ambiante mais la lueur du feu lui permit néanmoins de distinguer sa mine endormie et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Tu ne dors pas, marmonna celle-ci en s'avançant.  
- Nope.  
- Tu devrais, pointa-t-elle.  
- _Tu _devrais, rétorqua-t-il en la voyant étouffer un bâillement.  
- Hum. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
- Est-ce qu'il doit obligatoirement se passer quelque chose ? répondit Cal en penchant la tête.  
- Cal, il est trop tard pour ce genre de réponse, le sermonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- Techniquement, il est trop tôt, la reprit-il avec un léger sourire.  
- Cal…  
- Hum ?  
- Que se passe-t-il ? réitéra-t-elle.  
- J'attends le Père Noël.  
- Et comment crois-tu que le père Noël puisse venir déposer ses cadeaux si tu campes devant le sapin ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu as un cadeau pour moi ? demanda-t-il, surpris. »

Gillian ne répondit pas et asséna un léger coup à son épaule avant d'y poser sa tête, lui donnant la curieuse impression de s'être réincarné en traversin. Conciliant, il étendit son bras droit et la laissa venir se loger contre lui, songeant avec un sourire qu'il n'était pas prêt de venir à bout de sa page blanche. Pas que la distraction soit mal venue, admit-il en la serrant contre lui.

« Cal ?  
- Hum.  
- Merci, murmura Gillian contre son épaule.  
- Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il en reculant légèrement la tête.  
- Pour avoir, tu sais, compléta-t-elle avec un vague geste de la main.  
- Permis à des décorations roses fuchsia d'envahir mon sapin ? demanda-t-il avec humour.  
- Ça aussi, grogna-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Pour avoir embrasser l'esprit de Noël, alors ?  
- Pour avoir jouer le jeu, oui, reconnut-elle, je sais que ce n'est pas la période que tu préfères…  
- Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, reconnut-il. Un sapin, quelques décorations…  
- Une soirée.  
- Une soirée oui, et j'en ai même retiré quelques avantages, pointa-t-il malicieusement.  
- Des avantages ? demanda Gillian avec un léger sourire.  
- J'ai de quoi faire chanter tous nos employés, Loker et Torres en tête, expliqua-t-il sérieusement.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Disons que je n'avais pas désactivé les caméras pour la soirée et que j'ai une ou deux vidéos qui valent leur pesant d'or. Celle de Loker s'étalant par terre avec la moitié du bol de punch en tête, conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.  
- N'oublie pas qu'à chaque fois que tu ressortiras l'une de ses vidéos tu apparaîtras dessus dans ta magnifique chemise rouge, le taquina-t-elle.  
- Hey, ce n'était pas ma faute. Et tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle soit de saison, nota-t-il en penchant la tête.  
- L'habit de Père Noël te manque tant que ça ? demanda Gillian en étouffant un bâillement.  
- Pas la peine d'y penser, Gil, l'avertit-il, il n'y a absolument aucun moyen pour que le désastre de 2002 se reproduise.  
- Sûr ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
- Certain, confirma-t-il en déposant un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de sa compagne. »

Gillian ne protesta pas et étouffa un énième bâillement avant de reposer sa tête contre le creux de son épaule. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Cal se rendit compte que son amie s'était assoupie, confortablement installée contre lui. Il sourit, se demandant un instant s'il était encore temps d'ajouter le vœu de soirées telles que celle-ci sur son hypothétique liste au père Noël, puis secoua la tête, décidant qu'espérer que la solution tombe de la proverbiale hotte n'était pas vraiment la quintessence du courage.

« Tu attends toujours le père Noël ? lui demanda Gillian en s'éveillant quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.  
- Quelque chose dans ce genre là, oui, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.  
- Je pensais que tu n'y croyais plus, lui rappela-t-elle.  
- Exact. Il n'y absolument aucune raison de croire en un mythe commercial, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Cal, soupira-t-elle, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle l'esprit de Noël, tu sais.  
- Tu peux difficilement qualifier le Père Noël d'avoir l'esprit de, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre devant l'éclat de rire qui échappa à son amie et résonna contre son torse. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Il n'y a que toi pour accuser le Père de Noël de ne pas avoir l'esprit de Noël, remarqua-t-elle avec bonne humeur.  
- Il a été créé de toute pièce par une foutue multinationale américaine, se défendit-il.  
- Seulement la couleur de ses habits, pas le personnage en lui-même, répondit Gillian.  
- Hum.  
- Alors ?  
- Alors, quoi ?  
- Qu'y-a-t-il sur ta liste ? demanda Gillian.  
- Je ne fais pas de liste au Père Noël, _moi_, lui rétorqua Cal en ignorant convenablement qu'il venait d'y songer à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.  
- Supposons, insista Gillian en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pour ton information tu sauras qu'écrire une lettre au Père Noël revient à coucher sur le papier nos souhaits les plus chers. C'est un exercice couramment utilisé dans l'analyse psychologique de patients adultes, pointa-t-elle sérieusement.  
- Tu peux le justifier d'autant de manières que tu veux, sourit-il, je suis prêt à parier que _tu _as écrit une de ces lettres. Et à moins que tu ne t'auto-analyse…  
- Et je l'ai envoyé, lui assura Gillian en lui frappant gentiment le bras. Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Que demanderais-tu ? réitéra-t-elle.  
- Rien, répondit-il après un temps de réflexion.  
- Rien ?  
- Tout ce que je veux est dans cette maison, lui assura-t-il sérieusement. Pas la peine d'alourdir la tournée d'un vieil homme d'un arrêt supplémentaire, conclut-il. »

Gillian ne répondit pas et Cal eut un instant de doute avant de sentir la jeune femme glisser sa main dans la sienne et reposer sa tête contre son torse. Une réponse qui lui convenait tout à fait, décida-t-il en resserrant légèrement son étreinte. Le son de la respiration régulière de son amie le poussa à fermer les yeux un instant lui aussi. Il repoussa néanmoins la fatigue et tenta de se redresser légèrement sans réveiller Gillian, tendant le bras pour attraper l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse.

Il s'en saisit et tapa rapidement les quelques mots qui formeraient, il le savait dorénavant, l'introduction idéale. Cal s'appliqua à effleurer les touches, faisant le moins de bruit possible, et reposa l'ordinateur quelques minutes plus tard un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur le sofa, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Gillian, et se laissa bercer par le son de la respiration régulière de celle-ci jusqu'à ce que lui aussi cède à l'appel de Morphée. Oublié sur la petite table basse de son salon, son traitement de texte arborait fièrement les premiers mots de son livre :

_Chapitre 1  
_

_Soyons clairs. Je suis loin de tout comprendre et encore moins les personnes qui me sont chères. Et soyez sûr que ce livre ne vous donnera pas la clef à la compréhension instantanée et parfaite de vos proches. Parce que malgré toutes vos lectures, toute l'assiduité que vous mettrez à apprendre ce que mes confrères nomment si pompeusement la synergologie, malgré tout cela vous – tout comme moi – ne pourrons jamais les comprendre totalement. Mais, et c'est là la seule consolation que je puisse vous offrir, eux vous comprendront parfois mieux que vous-même, parfois mieux que vous ne les comprendrez jamais et ce d'une manière qui m'échappe totalement. Pas très vendeur pour un premier chapitre me direz vous ? Ils sont ma plus précieuse zone d'ombre, comme ils seront peut-être un jour la vôtre. Mais pour que l'ombre apparaisse il faut d'abord que la lumière se fasse. C'est l'objet de ce livre._


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas day

**Titre : **Christmas spirit  
**Auteur : **Meloe  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Romance, humour.  
**Résumé :** Artificiel, mercantile, hypocrite… Voilà ce qu'évoquait Noël pour lui. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, Cal n'était pas loin d'admettre que ce Noël-ci pourrait bien être l'un des plus beaux de sa vie.  
**Saison/Spoiler : **Saison 3, Smoked (3x08). Pas de vrais gros spoilers normalement, plutôt des mentions de perso et évènements.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : christmas day**

_What is Christmas? It is tenderness for the past, courage for the present, hope for the future. It is a fervent wish that every cup may overflow with blessings rich and eternal, and that every path may lead to peace._  
Agnes M. Pahro

Pendant longtemps le matin de Noël avait rimé avec les cris enthousiastes d'Emily, puis sa fille grandissant, avec les coups insistants qu'elle frappait à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Mais ce qui était certain c'est que Cal s'était rarement réveillé devant un feu de cheminée nourri, Gillian dans ses bras et l'odeur du petit déjeuner le disputant à celle du sapin. Et… Au son de la voix dynamique d'Emily, celle-ci entonnant ballade de Noël sur ballade de Noël, la vaisselle s'entrechoquant dans la cuisine et remplaçant remarquablement bien les traditionnelles clochettes.

Il tenta de s'étirer dans l'espace confiné du sofa et sentit Gillian se réveiller, la jeune femme marmonnant une protestation avant de nicher sa tête un peu plus profondément contre son cou. L'action amena un sourire sur ses lèvres et il souhaita de tout son cœur avoir l'occasion de se réveiller de cette façon un peu plus souvent. Un raclement de gorge qui sonnait étrangement comme un gloussement étouffé, le fit relever la tête à temps pour voir Emily se diriger vers eux, plateau à la main. Il fronça les sourcils devant le sourire béat qu'affichait celle-ci avant de songer qu'il arborait probablement le même sourire idiot et qu'il aurait été de mauvais goût de le reprocher à sa fille. Et à Gillian, nota-t-il en sentant celle-ci se redresser contre lui, un sourire au moins aussi large que le sien aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, marmonna Gillian d'une voix endormie.  
- Bien dormi ? demanda Emily avec un sourire.  
- Elle peut oui, je suis un édredon de choix, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Un édredon modeste avec ça, le taquina son amie et s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
- Chocolat chaud et thé pour ses messieurs dames, annonça sa fille en désignant fièrement le petit déjeuner.  
- Merci Em, marmonna Cal en attrapant sa tasse. »

Il engloutit avidement le breuvage encore fumant, appréciant la saveur du thé noir et attendant que la boisson fasse ses effets. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse, il s'aperçut qu'Emily était postée devant eux, attendant patiemment que lui et Gillian finissent de se réveiller. Lorsque cette dernière reposa à son tour son bol de chocolat – avec marshmallow, s'il vous plait, nota Cal en se demandant où est-ce qu'Emily avait bien pu en dénicher – sa fille sembla juger qu'elle avait suffisamment attendu.

« Joyeux Noël à tous les deux ! déclama-t-elle finalement avec enthousiasme.  
- Joyeux Noël Em, répondirent-ils en chœur.  
- On ouvre les cadeaux ? demanda celle-ci, les yeux pétillants.  
- Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as, Miss Indépendance ? demanda Cal avec un sourire en coin.  
- Elle a raison Cal, sourit Gillian. Oh, attendez quelques minutes je vais chercher les vôtres, annonça-t-elle en se levant. Tu m'as empêché de les déposer cette nuit, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard qui n'avait de réprobateur que le nom en direction de Cal.  
- Mea culpa, reconnu-t-il avec bonne humeur. »

Il observa Gillian quitter rapidement le salon et fut arraché à sa contemplation par le toussotement peu discret de sa fille. Reportant son regard sur celle-ci, il vit qu'elle le fixait sans ciller, un sourire qu'il aurait pu qualifier de victorieux aux lèvres, et attendait apparemment qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec éloquence.  
- Rien.  
- Em…  
- Papa.  
- Tu comptes continuer ce petit jeu longtemps ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête. Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, vas-y, lui enjoignit-il, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lire dans tes pensées.  
- Une notion dérangeante, remarqua Emily en grimaçant. Je n'ai rien à demander.  
- Parfait.  
- Parfait, répéta-t-elle, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus.  
- Em, grogna-t-il en laissant sa tête retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Quelque chose à dire dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de masquer son amusement.  
- Il faudra attendre d'ouvrir ton cadeau pour le savoir, lui répondit-elle malicieusement. »

Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'entêtement – un peu trop matinal de son avis – de sa fille, Cal s'étira et la rejoignit au pied du sapin, attendant patiemment que Gillian les rejoigne. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, arrivant quelques minutes plus tard avec deux paquets et un sac en main. Curieux, Cal l'observa déposer ses cadeaux auprès de ceux déjà étalés au sol avant qu'elle ne dévoile le contenu du sac qu'elle avait amené. Il se fustigea un instant pour avoir cru être tiré d'affaire. Apparemment l'esprit de Noël n'en avait pas fini avec lui, songea-t-il en observant avec circonspection le bonnet rouge que lui tendit Gillian.

« Sérieusement ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Emily et Gillian enfilaient les leurs avec empressement.  
- C'est assorti à la chemise que Loker t'as offert, lui fit remarquer Gillian en souriant.  
- Parce qu'en plus cette horreur compte comme mon cadeau de Noël ? gémit Cal, faussement indigné.  
- En parlant de cadeau, intervint Emily, l'un des vôtre est commun, leur annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin qui fit redouter le pire à Cal.  
- Commun ? demanda Gillian étonnée.  
- Et intéressé, compléta-t-elle en leur tendant un petit paquet. Ouvre-le, intima-t-elle à Gillian. »

Il observa celle-ci défaire avec précaution le paquet cadeau avant d'étouffer un hoquet de surprise devant son contenu. Curieux, il regarda par-dessus son épaule à temps pour la voir révéler un trousseau de clefs._ Leurs clefs_, reconnut-il avec étonnement. Il jeta un regard hébété à sa fille, se rappelant la remarque que celle-ci lui avait fait sur le chemin de l'aéroport une semaine plus tôt. Elle l'avait accusée de prendre des détours, sous-entendu avec Gillian, se rappela-t-il avant de décider qu'elle était bien assez directe pour deux. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage, se demandant avec angoisse comment se brûlement d'étapes en bonne et due forme allait être perçu par Gillian. Celle-ci dut d'ailleurs sentir les regards inquiets que Cal et Emily lui jetèrent car elle s'arracha à sa contemplation muette et releva la tête, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant, remarqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
- Non, reconnut-il en jetant un regard dubitatif à sa fille. Mais j'approuve, ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'incertitude sur les traits de Gillian.  
- Tu peux me l'écrire noir sur blanc ? demanda Emily avec bonne humeur. C'est assez rare qu'il se contente de juste _approuver _quelque chose, pointa-t-elle à l'intention de Gillian. Tu acceptes ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard et il eut la curieuse impression qu'Emily faisait le gros du travail pour lui.  
- Évidemment, sourit Gillian en se laissant aller contre son torse. D'autant plus que je crois deviner en quoi ce cadeau est intéressé, nota-t-elle malicieusement.  
- Augmenter le quota féminin de la maisonnée, s'exclama Emily avec joie.  
- Pauvre de moi, gémit Cal avec un désespoir feint.  
- Un vrai martyr, remarqua Gillian en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Contentez-vous de finir d'ouvrir vos cadeaux, leur enjoignit-il en les fixant tour à tour. »

Il observa Emily se ruer sur ses cadeaux, sa fille découvrant avec empressement l'impressionnante collection de films que lui avait offerts Gillian et sur laquelle il se retint – avec beaucoup de mal – de commenter, particulièrement étant donné les titres qui laissaient présager d'innombrables heures de romance torturée. Il observa ensuite ses traits passer de l'étonnement à la curiosité puis au ravissement alors qu'elle sortait précautionneusement le collier d'émeraudes de son écrin. L'exclamation de joie qui lui échappa valait tous les cadeaux du monde, décida-t-il dans un élan de fierté paternelle.

« Papa…  
- Là, laisse-moi t'aider, lui intima-t-il en venant se placer derrière elle.  
- C'est trop…  
- C'est juste ce qu'il faut, lui assura-t-il en fixant le fermoir. Tourne-toi, que je vois, demanda-t-il.  
- Il te va à merveille, Emily, remarqua Gillian.  
- C'est un héritage familial, lui apprit Cal en souriant, il était à ta grand-mère.  
- Merci, souffla Emily avant de l'étreindre avec force.  
- Ton Mick peut toujours essayer de faire mieux, pointa-t-il avec un sourire victorieux.  
- Rick ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Gillian et Emily.  
- Si vous le dites, rétorqua-t-il en regrettant d'avoir passé l'âge de pouvoir simplement leur tirer la langue.  
- A ton tour, Gillian, la pressa Emily en désignant le cadeau qu'il avait lui-même emballé pour son amie. »

Celle-ci attira le paquet à elle et lui jeta un regard curieux lorsque l'emballage révéla une boîte couleur pastel. Cal tenta sans grand succès de masquer son inquiétude, après tout il était plus que probable qu'un service à thé tiré d'un vieux grenier ne soit pas le cadeau idéal, réfléchit-il. Et ça ne rivalisait certainement pas avec la magnifique veste de costume que lui avait offert Gillian, en remplacement de celle sacrifiée lors de l'installation du sapin au Lightman Group avait-elle précisée avec un sourire. D'autant plus qu'après réflexion, il ne l'avait pas vu boire du thé si souvent que ça. Du chocolat oui, des slushies aussi, mais pas tant de thé que ça. Au pire elle le rangerait dans un placard, décida-t-il, pragmatique.

« C'est magnifique, Cal, s'extasia Gillian, son sourire épanoui balayant ses craintes. Ça fait des années que j'en cherche un comme ça, remarqua-t-elle. Où as-tu réussit à en trouver un de cette qualité ? demanda-t-elle en se saisissant de l'une des tasses avec révérence.  
- Hum, à Londres, répondit-il évasivement.  
- Dans ce magasin de thé où tu vas habituellement ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.  
- Dans un grenier, reconnut-il avec une légère grimace.  
- Ton grenier ? s'étonna Gillian. Cal, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est…  
- Gil, l'arrêta-t-il, je t'assure, je suis heureux qu'il te revienne, sincèrement.  
- Cal, hésita-t-elle. Le collier d'Emily, ce service… Tous deux appartenaient à ta mère, remarqua-t-elle. Je ne peux pas…  
- Tu peux et toi aussi, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Emily s'apprêtait à protester à son tour. Considérez que c'est mon cadeau, leur intima-t-il fermement. L'occasion de réconcilier passé, présent et futur, conclut-il sérieusement. »

Donner et recevoir, songea Cal. Peut-être que ce proverbe-ci avait du sens, réfléchit-il, en observant les sourires des deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Quoiqu'il aurait apprécié qu'Emily se retienne d'étrenner immédiatement _tous _ses cadeaux, nota-t-il en observant sa fille et Gillian débattre du film qu'elles souhaitaient visionner en premier. Au moins ce n'était pas un dessin animé, relativisa-t-il. Pas que son avis sur la question compte énormément, remarqua-t-il après s'être risqué à protester.

« Quatre mots, l'interrompit Gillian avec un sourire.  
- _Embrasser l'esprit de Noël_, je sais, maugréa Cal. Je suis désolé mais ces films n'ont rien à voir avec Noël.  
- C'est mon cadeau de Noël, pointa justement Emily.  
- Exactement, renchérit Gillian.  
- Je sens que je cette nouvelle majorité féminine va me faire souffrir, grogna-t-il avec bonne humeur.  
- A propos, l'interrompit sa fille, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces quatre mots ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard curieux.  
- Embrasser l'esprit de Noël ? demanda Gillian.  
- Une longue histoire, absolument inintéressante, la coupa rapidement Cal.  
- Très intéressante au contraire, rectifia-t-elle. Et tu es celui qui se plaignait de devoir regarder l'un de ses films, remarqua-t-elle. Tu te souviens de ce Noël où ton père s'est retrouvé coincé dans la cheminée, commença-t-elle à l'intention d'Emily. »

Un éclat de rire répondit à cette amorce et Gillian eut vite fait de poursuivre, enchaînant sur les mésaventures qui avaient pavés son mois de décembre pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emily. Cal songea que ce n'était probablement pas les histoires et contes qu'avaient eut en tête son père lorsque celui-ci avait insisté pour qu'il offre le service à thé à Gillian. Observant la tasse qu'il tenait, il décida qu'il devait probablement s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir l'une de ses tasses à son effigie. Secouant la tête avec bonne humeur, il sourit avec tendresse à Gillian, interrompant sa narration aux moments opportuns. Il était après tout légitime qu'il s'assure qu'elle ne conclue pas son histoire par une nouvelle carte blanche.

**FIN**

**

* * *

A/N: **J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous me pardonnerez les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui restent... Mais il est tard et je tenais à poster la fin avant que Noël ne soit passé. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)

**Joyeux Noël et bonne fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et à tous!**


End file.
